


Under the Stars (jonerys fanfiction)

by FourTrisHEA



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Break Up, Camping, F/M, Friendship, GoT, Jonerys, Modern AU, Romance, Slow Burn, jonerys smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Summary: Modern AU, a camping trip in Colorado ends up being more than originally planned.





	1. Chapter 1: Packing

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38815989185/in/dateposted-public/)

Story Title: Under the Stars (AU)

Chapter 1: Packing ~ Day One

Summary: Modern AU, a camping trip in Colorado ends up being more than originally planned.

Rating: Mature

Words: 2000+

++++o++++

Chapter title: Packing ~ Day One

*Jon POV*

"Sam, No! No way are we making the same mistake again...all of our crap isn't going to fit into my truck!" I huff, while rummaging through the garage of the house we rent. Where the hell is my hiking backpack?

Sam and I have been roommates since freshman year, and now here we are...five years later and I'm finishing my last year of graduate school. Sam sighs at me. "Come on, Jon! If we can fit all our stuff into your truck, then we won't have to take another car. I'll pay for gas."

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing again and again...and expecting a different result. Take your insanity somewhere else," I laugh, while waving my arms in the air. "There is no way that all of my camping gear, and Gilly's gear, and then your gear will fit in my SUV. We tried it last summer remember?! How do you forget loading the car, only to have to unload it and start over? You keep forgetting...one of us will need to sit in the back seat and wear a seatbelt."

Sam's face falls, "Oh, yeah... I guess Gilly will need an actual seat. This sucks. I just feel bad you have to drive alone, man."

Frowning, I shrug my shoulders, dismissing his concerns. I know Sam is just trying to be nice, he always worries about others before himself even. I sigh with relief, finding my backpack under some fishing gear. Whew!

Sam just doesn't understand, I'm fine with being alone. I'm use to it even. Growing up I always felt like an outsider in my own home.

Besides I'm better than fine. I'm so much better after breaking up with Ygritte a month and a half ago.

A couple of months before that, my girlfriend of a year started dropping hints about marriage.

Soon those hints became conversations about marriage.

After that, conversations became debates.

A little later, the debates became demands for an engagement ring, even telling me her ring size and diamond cut preference of princess.

All of this while I was telling her...I was nowhere near ready to get married. I even told her that I wasn't sure if I would ever want to get married. Ever. Family life is not something that appeals to me. Didn't faze her one bit.

I never misled her. I was honest with her from day one of dating. Ygritte was the one that tried to change the rules.

Then one day she was honest with me.

She was so distressed about my lack of commitment, that there had been an "accident".

I guess falling into bed naked with your high school sweetheart and having sex all weekend long could be considered an accident.

An accident to me is more like spilling your coffee, or dropping your cell phone in the toilet. But what the hell do I know?

I shake my head remembering our last fight...our last anything. Ygritte had just returned from a long weekend in her hometown of Colorado Springs.

The Springs is a little less than a two hour drive from Boulder, where we are both graduate students at University of Colorado. Different departments, thank God. I hope to never see her this coming semester; Ygritte studying in the Leeds School of Business, me in the Integrative Physiology department.

She came straight over to our house and basically told my roommates to leave their home since we needed privacy to talk.

Who does that?

The request was so outrageous and Ygritte is so loud and demanding, that Sam and Jamie decided to hightail it out of there. Sam later telling me that they spent an hour at the bar speculating what her latest problem was. The two front runners were pregnancy or a brain tumor, joking that both would explain her erratic behavior.

Thankfully it was neither.

Ygritte actually thought that confessing about her weekend tryst would motivate me to move forward and 'finally' propose. I asked her if she was high or just insane.

We were over right then and there. The best part? She was mad at me! She literally just had another dude on top of her less than 10 hours earlier...but somehow I was the bad guy. I don't know why I was surprised, sex was something she didn't see as a big deal. She always made it clear that she didn't think sex and feelings had to be intertwined. That is probably why she thought I would just get over her screwing some other guy. Verses I've always been really careful about who I was intimate with, never interested in one night stands.

Good riddance.

"Thinking about Ygritte?" Sam chuckles.

"How can you tell?"

Sam starts laughing deeply, "Whenever you think about the breakup you get this goofy smile on your face. Like you just won the damn lottery."

I just laugh and remind him I did.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sam's watching me closely, deep in thought.

"What?" I finally ask.

"What about that girl you have been crushing on for almost a year?" Sam asks, clearing his throat. "You should ask her out."

Rolling my eyes I shake my head to say no.

"Why not, Jon?" Sam pushes. "She isn't your student anymore! Plus, you are a Teaching Assistant. It's not like you were her actual professor."

"Sam...seriously. Just stop. There are so many reasons why that's not going to happen," I snap, continuing to pack. I hate packing for a camping trip. Loathe it, even. The sooner I'm packed up, the sooner I can get to bed. We're heading out really early tomorrow.

"Go on, list your reasons," Sam urges. "I'd love to hear this. Because you and I both know the truth. You may have been dating Ygritte, but you always had that student in the back of your mind. Your constant brooding was proof you were never happy with Ygritte."

"First off, I'd been brooding long before I even met Ygritte. But fine - here goes! One: she was a student in my class and I just don't go there. Those girls are like vultures, I can't even imagine dating one. No way...not gonna happen."

Sam chuckles remembering the one student that sent me her silk thong through intercampus mail with an invitation to her apartment that night. Sending it to my office... that five graduate assistants share. Opening that gem in front of my peers was a moment I'll never forget. Right up there with turning her down and then having to see her in class three times a week that semester.

Once Sam is done laughing he resumes his pitch, "Life is short my friend. And she will be a senior next year, right?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"So your teaching assignment next year, it's the lower level Integrative Physiology classes. Unless she failed one of them and needs to repeat it, you won't be her teacher ever again. What's the issue?" Sam continues.

"Of course she didn't fail, she's wicked smart. She got an A in all my classes last year. But...reason two: she's got a boyfriend." I say gruffly while Sam shrugs motioning for me to continue.

"Finally the most important reason, she wasn't into me...like at all," I say. "She was polite and respectful, but never once flirted with me. I had a few students with crushes, some were very sweet and some were incredibly aggressive. It was just obvious I wasn't even on her radar. She's out of my league."

Sam frowns while raising his hands in defeat. Good, I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Sam moves his truck back to the front of the house. It's a two seater, impossible for three of us to ride comfortably in the cabin. Especially for a two hour drive to the Rocky Mountain National Park.

I do a final check of all the gear and supplies I'll need for this big Fourth of July holiday weekend camping trip. I rub my hands together preparing to fit it all into my SUV.

I can admit I am a little OCD...I like things to be a certain way, when possible. Or maybe my stepmother just successfully harped it into me after all those years under her thumb. All the years she treated me like less, while making me the family errand boy.

That is another time I won the damn lottery: when I successfully cut all financial ties with my stepmother. Now that I am no longer dependent on my parents for anything, she is actually much better with me.

I worked my ass off during my undergrad years at CU, and it paid off after a while. Through my relationships with faculty and my academic record, I was offered a teaching graduate assistant position that paid for all of my master's degree and even a stipend for housing and cost of living. The best part is I enjoy teaching, I care about the students.

I push thoughts of my childhood out of my mind now.

That is the past, I have moved forward.

++o++

An hour later we're still packing the cars while enjoying pizza and beer. Jamie, who is Sam's friend from high school, just got home from work and still needs to get organized before packing his girlfriend's SUV with their stuff. I'm looking forward to this weekend with my friends. I'll enjoy camping once I'm there, but it is such a pain in the ass to get ready and then set up. But it's worth it.

I cringe remembering that it'll be me alone with three other couples. How fun. At least I'll have my own tent. Ygritte and I were together when we planned this weekend many months ago.

Actually, my friends are pretty awesome. I'd rather be the single, odd man out, then there with the wrong girl on my arm.

We have an awesome group for this weekend's adventure. Sam's longtime girlfriend is Gilly, who is like a sister to me. Jaime's brother, Tyrion, is also coming. Tyrion has a new girlfriend named Shae that will be joining us for the first time. She seems really cool, much better than the last string of girls Tyrion dated. And then Jamie has been dating Brienne for a little under a year. I don't know her that well, but she seems like a cool girl. She is tough as shit, and takes no crap from Jamie.

Sam, Gilly and I graduated with our bachelor's degrees a year ago. Sam is now working on his thesis in psychology while Gilly was beyond done with further education and has been working at a startup company in town. All the others will be starting their senior year this fall.

Sam is a rock star, so organized. He reserved our car-camping sites months ago, the moment the RMNP website opened for summer reservations. He showed me on the online campsite map; we have four different lots that are close, but not too close. Our lots share a large fire pit. The best part is that our pod of lots is the furthest one out, backing up to natural space. Sam outdid himself this time.

As I'm loading my SUV, Sam eyes the gear I laid out on the garage floor. "Jon, how big is the tent you are packing? The six-person one...for only you? I can let you borrow my two-person one."

I'd be miserable in a small tent, plus I need room for my husky, Ghost.

"No, I like my big tent, but thank you." I say firmly.

"Well I guess you aren't taking Ygritte's sleeping bag then? I'm shocked she didn't take it with her." Sam jokes while eying the spare bag.

Ygritte was so pissed when we broke up...that she even packed up some of the snacks she bought from our kitchen. Jamie is still convinced she swiped his full box of Lucky Charms.

"Ha! She probably forgot all about 'her' sleeping bag, or I'm sure she would have taken it. Besides, I paid for it as part of my camping collection. It's not like I bought it as a gift." I say while tossing the spare sleeping bag into the back of the garage. I'll put it away when I get back.

"I'm sorry you are stuck with only couples this weekend," Sam says. "But to be honest, I'm glad you cut Ygritte loose. She wasn't the nicest person, often rude," he ends in a mumble. Nodding, I have nothing to add. Sam hardly speaks ill of anyone, so I know how strongly he must feel.

"Well, she's gone now, it's completely over. I heard she started dating that guy the next week," I say. "Honestly, I'm happy for her. I don't have any hard feelings. I just hope that he can meet all her expectations in life. Princess-cut diamond and all!" I snicker, as Sam spits out his water.

"Part of me feels like I should be worried about you, your woman stepping out on you and all. I then remember you never considered Ygritte as the real thing. Did you ever tell her you loved her? Did you ever love her?"

"Nope. I did care for her of course, I guess at one point I thought it was love," I frown at the memory. "I just realized that she wasn't that person that made me really feel, I have to believe that exists out there!" I finish then losing myself in my own thoughts.

"Come on, enough about Ygritte," I say. The Ygritte topic is draining. "Let's finish this up. I can't believe Jamie hasn't even started loading their car yet. Let's offer to help."

Sam nods as we enter the house to check on him.

As I trudge towards Jamie's room I think about her warm smile and bright eyes. She's beautiful, but it's not about that. The University of Colorado has tons of beautiful girls. There's something about this girl that has captivated me from the moment I met her. She's direct, yet kind, smart, and when she looks at me...it is as though she is staring right into my soul.

Her name is Daenerys, but all her friends call her Dany.

++o+ Chapter End +o++

Author's Note:

My concept was originally written as a Divergent story, but I see so many similarities between Jon and Four that I decided to redo this story and make it work for JONERYS. Thank you for reading!

~ FourTris_HEA

+o++ +o++ +o++ +o++ +o++


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Up Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Setting Up Camp ~ Day Two

Chapter 2: Setting Up Camp ~ Day Two

*Jon POV*

Looking in the rearview mirror, I smirk at my large dog that's sitting in the backseat. My husky, Ghost, in my car for the drive to Rocky Mountain National Park so I wouldn't be alone.

Ghost is a white husky and very well-trained. The drive isn't that far, but man, it has been slow. Driving into the mountains on a holiday weekend may be the equivalent of hell on earth.

As we get closer to the entrance of the park, we make sure to get our vehicles in a line with Sam and Gilly at the front. He has all of our reservation information for the Aspenglen campgrounds. Our campground's entrance has decent amenities, such as bathrooms and even showers.

RMNP has everything from campgrounds deep in the mountains you can only hike to, having to make do with what you can carry, versus the drive-RV campgrounds that offer electricity plugins. We are going middle of the road with drive-in camping, which is my personal favorite. If I was hiking and carrying my gear, there is no way I'd have my six-person tent. I have done hike-in a couple of times and didn't enjoy it. I prefer to car camp and then go on hikes during the day. I'm really looking forward to the hikes we planned for tomorrow and the next day.

The lot Sam reserved is huge. I drive straight to the furthest tent pad, my home for the next three nights. Our tent pads are spread out far enough for at least some privacy. Of course if someone is screaming at the top of their lungs during sex, we would all know what was going on in an instant.

I get to work setting up my large tent. Ghost's such a friendly dog, he quickly visits the different tent pads for our group and then does a few rounds as he checks on all of us while we set up our gear. I unload all of the gear that I plan to keep in the tent. I have a huge cooler so I can store some drinks and snacks, and making sure it stays closed as not to risk attracting bears. Even food that is trash can't be left out.

My car is now back at the spots by our large fire pit.

"Guys, I'm off to check on Dickon and his buddies," Sam calls. "They have a site down the way. Anyone want to come with?"

Dickon is Sam's younger brother, a group of his high school friends are also up here this weekend for their own camping trip. Sam helped them reserve their spots too.

"I'm in," I smile as everyone nods, we're all going. I want to take a look around before it gets dark.

"Maybe we will come across a group of single ladies, and we can pick one out for Jon!" Jamie teases. Brienne slaps him on the arm and tells him to stop.

"What? I'm serious. A gaggle of women, they may need Jon's help setting up their tent, starting their fire...heating up their hotdogs," Jamie finally starts snickering. Brienne just shakes her head laughing at her boyfriend.

"Shut it, Jamie! I'm not here looking for a girl, I'm just here to enjoy camping," I roll my eyes at him. He is such an ass, but even I'll admit he's pretty funny. Besides, I am not really that smooth with the ladies as my friends like to believe. Tyrion and Jamie are constantly teasing me about how girls pursue me, I just don't see it. I'm a pretty simple guy and most of the time I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to girls.

It's a good walk, as we stop to chat with different groups of people we meet. The nice thing about camping, most people are really friendly and helpful. I meet one really friendly girl that isn't hiding her interest in me.

Her name is Melisandre, and she pouts when I turn down her offer to go for a walk after dinner. I have to peel her hands off me to say goodbye. Jamie and Tyrion just shake their heads while saying nothing.

I make sure to keep Ghost on leash while we are walking on the main path because there are lots of dogs here this weekend. We hit the bathrooms at the entrance. Not a short walk by any means, but worth it for a toilet and shower when needed. Dickon and his best friend wanted to walk with us to kill some time before dinner. The fourth falls on Tuesday this year, our gang decided three nights was enough, we drive out Wednesday morning. We are hiking Bear Lake to Bierstadt Lake tomorrow, then the Ouzel Falls on Tuesday.

++o++

We're planning a feast for dinner and will build our fire then. The girls suggest a drinking game of "Never Have I Ever" to kill the time. I hate that game, but I cringe at how excited the girls are so I just agree. The questions can get so personal, and I don't like to share embarrassing details of my life with others. This game is basically my worst nightmare. We set up our camping chairs around the pit even though it isn't lit yet.

"Ok! We all know the rules," Sam declares. "No excuses to not answer. We are all friends here. When it's your turn, you make a statement about something you've never done before, in hopes that others have. They have to take a drink and you don't. But if you come up with one that no one has done – then you have to take the shot." Sam gets the bottle of vodka and small plastic cups out for the game.

We all agree that we don't want to get drunk right now, so as soon as someone hits three shots - or they bow out sooner, of course - they are one of the losers. The first two that lose will handle dinner and clean up tonight.

Jamie insists on going first. He absolutely loves this game because he's such an open book.

"Never have I ever...been paid for sex!" Jamie shouts, lifting up his shot glass.

Gilly and Brienne roll their eyes, thinking it was a stupid ask. Tyrion has a good chuckle as he doesn't have to drink as well. Although his eyes almost pop out of her head when his new girlfriend takes her shot. I avert my eyes from the sudden tension between Tyrion and Shae, already hating this awful game.

We go a few more rounds, and thankfully we are keeping it civil. The game is almost over since we agreed to stop when we had two losers. Shae lost first, and now Brienne and Tyrion are each one shot away from losing.

It's Jamie's turn, and his girlfriend and brother each give him a look. He'd know which question to ask in order to make one lose and the other stay safe.

"Remember where you are sleeping tonight, dear." Brienne jokes.

"Please, as if you're gonna be able to resist me," he teases back, her cheeks flushing as she can't keep the huge grin off her face.

"I'm going to be fair to my woman and my brother," Jamie says. "I'm asking a question I honestly don't know the answer to for any of you."

I think Jamie is a smart man for deciding to play it safe. Tyrion knows how to screw with him when he is annoyed, and I have a feeling Brienne would not have taken kindly to his take down in the game.

"Never Have I Ever had real romantic feelings for someone who was my teacher or my student!" Jamie asks.

I can feel the flame in my cheeks as Sam raises his eyebrows, challenging me to be honest.

Damn it.

I down my shot.

Gilly and Brienne squeal and demand details when they see I had a drink, but I tell them hell no. Then Sam throws me under the bus.

"Girls, Jon doesn't want to talk about it because he is still in love with this girl," Sam says matter-of-factly.

I'm going to kill him, literally. I fling my empty cup at him as he laughs and shrugs. I can see just the one shot he's had has loosened him up.

Brienne happily took her losing shot, meaning she and Shae will be in charge of tonight's dinner. The game now forgotten, all attention falls on me.

"Jon, we love you and we need to know everything. Everything," Gilly demands. She looks offended that Sam knew about it before she did and he didn't tell her.

After a couple of minutes of their badgering I swear them to secrecy, which they all agree.

"Last year there was a student in a couple of the classes I taught," I start. "Obviously I was with Ygritte, and this girl had a boyfriend, so absolutely nothing ever happened."

"This story is boring as hell," Jamie interrupts.

Gilly hisses at him to shut up and let me finish. She knows me well, she can tell this girl means a lot to me. She nods for me to continue.

"Well, she's beautiful, but...I just...I can't explain it," I shrug my shoulders. "It's so much more than her looks that pull me in. I had so many pretty girls in class, and some chased me relentlessly but not her, she wasn't at all interested," I laugh at myself, "She is just the most amazing girl in every way, and I'm crazy about her. There was something about Dany that made me—"

"What?" Jamie and Brienne yell at the same time, while sharing a look between them.

"Dany isn't a common name for a girl. Do you mean Dany Targaryen?" Brienne asks excitedly.

Holy shit...of course out of twenty-five thousand undergraduate students, Jamie and Brienne would know Dany.

I groan, rubbing my temples to relieve the sudden throbbing between my ears.

"If it's the same girl, we love Dany," Brienne smiles at me. "She is super nice, funny and really pretty. She has a good heart too. I've known her since freshman year when she and I were on the same dorm floor."

"Yeah...Dany Targaryen," I give in with a nod.

"I've known her asshole boyfriend since my freshman year, and that guy is a nasty piece of work," Jamie interjects. "I'd even say he has a real issue with drinking - always losing control. I heard Dany started dating Drogo a few months back, but she definitely settled." It's obvious Jamie has strong feelings about this guy.

Brienne is nodding her head in agreement while frowning.

"Guys, it's not a big deal," I sigh. "I won't even see her anymore. The classes I'm teaching this fall are ones she's taken already. In addition to having a boyfriend, she doesn't even know I exist, aside from being her teaching assistant."

Everyone is quiet, as there's not much more to say.

++o++

I've been hiking for thirty minutes now, and Ghost stays by my side the entire time. I'm holding his leash with no tension as the dog stays close. Looking at my watch, I know I'll need to turn back in another ten minutes at most. I want to make it back before dark.

The festivities should be over by then.

Everyone wanted a "nap" after dinner. Nap was obviously code for wanting to be alone in their tents for romantic time. I don't know what it is about camping and people getting frisky.

When dark our plan is fire pit and s'mores. Nights around the fire pit with friends is my favorite part of camping.

I drop Ghost's leash for a moment while I twist open the lid of my water canteen. Suddenly he's off! Barking and running away, deeper and deeper into the mountains.

Oh shit! I've never seen Ghost do that. I don't even bother to close my water canteen, I drop the canteen and chase him. Logically he should be fine, but I don't want to risk Ghost getting hurt or running into any wildlife.

I finally catch up to him and see that he's barking happily and licking the hands of a young woman that has her back to me. At first glance, I see it's a hiker because of her backpack gear and outfit. Suddenly Ghost runs a circle around the hiker, and I see the dog's leash gets caught in her feet. I sprint over and reach my hands out to help steady her as she topples over. I manage to catch her before she hits the ground. She gasps in fright because I didn't announce myself.

I'm suddenly staring into the most intense, beautiful violet eyes. My heart beats a mile a minute.

++o++

"Dany?" I gasp.

"Jon?" she exclaims, a look of relief crossing her face. "Jon Snow! When I felt a man's hands on me, I thought for sure I was going to end up being fodder for a future Criminal Minds episode," Dany gasps and laughs at the same time.

Her relief and delight is contagious as I nod and smile at her. We both look over at Ghost, who is now just standing there watching us.

When I look back at Dany this time, I notice old tear streaks down her cheeks. Her face has some dust making it easy to see. She is smiling now, but it dawns on me that she is alone in the middle of the Rocky Mountain National Forest and it's going to be dark in less than thirty minutes. What the hell is going on?

"Dany, are you okay?" I hold my breath, waiting for her response.

She bites her lower lip while lowering her eyes, obviously still upset. Finally she answers.

"I'm okay. It's just been a shitty couple of days. But things are getting better," she ends with a smile.

I nod, although I'm certain she is holding something back.

"Are you set up in the Aspenglen campgrounds? It's getting dark soon, let me walk you back," I offer. Something doesn't feel right, but I also know I can't force someone to confide in me. "I'm also a good listener if you want to talk about it."

Dany stands in front of me, her hand now absentmindedly patting the top of Ghost's head in a soothing way.

Our eyes meet.

"Ok, here goes - the thirty second version. Actually, I'll probably need a full minute," she says. She shakes her head and releasing air from her chest.

I smile at her and wait.

"I was hike-in camping with my boyfriend and his friends, a few hours walk to the west." Dany waves her hand in the direction. "I shouldn't have come. My now ex-boyfriend, his name is Drogo, we've been having problems for a while. I just thought I would try one more time."

Dany frowns and shakes her head.

"Last night was the final straw for me. Drogo got wasted and was completely out of control," she confides.

My stomach drops.

"Are you okay? If something happened, we need to get you—" I start.

"Jon, no. That's not where this story is going. I'm okay, I promise. Thank goodness," she falters.

I nod with relief. I was worried for a moment.

"Sorry, I won't interrupt again, go on please," I say.

"He can be such a nasty drunk, and it just seemed to be getting worse and worse," she says. "I knew pretty early yesterday that we were done, but I didn't have my car at the main lot. I just had to stick it out for the camping trip and get home. But there was no way in hell I was going to fool around with him. Well that didn't go over so well," Dany rolls her eyes.

"He just kept drinking, so I decided I was better off sleeping by the campfire than his tent," she continues. "He broke up with me last night, which was a relief. I knew I had to leave. I was not going to survive another three nights there. His entire group of friends are so twisted. I had my own gear I hiked in with, so I just packed it up, left a note reiterating we were done and I was out. I left at first light this morning."

Dany and I stare at each other, I'm not sure if she's done until she raises her eyebrows at me. She can probably tell I'm busting at the seams with questions.

"Wow, that's awful. First, I'm glad you're okay. But what was your plan for tonight?" I ask curiously. I had no idea Dany was so resourceful and brave.

"Hiking in this direction got me close to the large campsites, which meant another night under the stars, but I'll have people close enough." Dany shrugs. "I've done a lot of hiking and orienteering over the years."

"Come on, let's start walking back," I nod, remembering it's going to be dark soon. "I actually have a water canteen I dropped when Ghost ran off into the woods."

Dany laughs.

Ghost wags her tail as Dany comes with us. I'm also happy we found Dany.

I know what I need to do.

"Dany, you're staying with my group now, there is no way in hell I'm letting you sleep out in the open with not real camp site, or a tent," I insist. Our elbows rub together as we walk side by side.

"No, Jon, but thank you," Dany grins at me. "I do appreciate the offer."

What the hell?

"Dany..." I'm genuinely confused.

"You're here with your friends. I'm not going to impose. I'm sticking to my original plan," she says stubbornly. She is infuriating.

"Do you even have food or water?" I ask.

She laughs at me, and assures me she packed enough water that she is conserving and she has meal replacement bars to tide her over.

"Jon, I swear I'm an experienced hiker," she says. "I wasn't taking that big of a risk since I know this area pretty well."

"Great, when you're hanging out with me and my friends you can share your expertise with us. I promise it's a great group, everyone in my group studies at CU. They'll welcome you with open arms," I state firmly, hoping she will take me up on the offer. Of course I'm happy to see her, but more than anything, I want her safe.

Dany seems to be thinking it over as we walk towards the campsite.

"Won't your girlfriend have a problem with all this?" she asks, looking straight ahead as we walk.

A small smile touches my lips, I never thought she would've noticed anything about me.

"How'd you know I had a girlfriend?" I ask.

Dany tells me how there were numerous girls from class that were obsessed with me. My having a girlfriend caused them a lot of angst. Dany chuckles over the memory.

I smile back at her, even though I suddenly feel let down. I can tell she's not into me, while I've been pining for her.

"Had?" Dany says quietly as we walk in silence.

"Huh?" I reply, I had gotten lost in my moment of self-pity.

"You said had a girlfriend - as in no more?" Dany clears her throat.

I rub the back of my neck, not really wanting to get into the subject of Ygritte.

"I'm single now," I confess. "My ex and I broke up before the semester ended, almost two months ago."

Dany is quiet for a moment as I rub my neck nervously. I wish she'd say something.

"You were back on the market while classes were still in session?" she teased. "Why didn't you let your adoring fans know? I can think of at least three girls in class that would have partaken in cage-fight to win a date with you."

I roll my eyes, knowing that Dany is exaggerating. I am not the guy that women lust after. I would've been flattered, if Dany wasn't hysterically laughing over the thought. She suddenly gets serious.

"Sorry, that was rude," she says. "Are you...um...how are you doing with the breakup?"

With a huge smile I assure her I'm better than okay. We were never a good match. Dany nods with understanding.

As I am racking my brain thinking of a way to get Dany to join our group, Ghost runs around us and then begins licking Dany's hands and barking with joy.

"See, even Ghost wants you to stay with us. Just one night at least," I push.

"And you're sure your friends aren't going to mind?" Dany says nervously, biting the inside of her cheek.

Our earlier game of Never Have I Ever flashes through my mind. Everyone now knows I really like Dany, and now she'll be joining us. I quickly push my worries aside because her safety is more important than my embarrassment. I just hope my friends don't humiliate me.

"My friends are great, they would insist you join our group. No isolated camping for you tonight," I argue.

"Why are you hiking alone? No one wanted to go with you?" Dany smiles.

I better warn her now, rolling my eyes I tell her I'm here with three couples who are all deliriously happy. She wrinkles her nose in disgust, which makes me bellow with laughter.

"So they all wanted 'alone time' after dinner," I emphasize the words "alone time", our eyes meet and we both make gagging sounds.

"In that case, it's a good thing Ghost found me—we can hate on the happy couples together," she jokes, her eyes bright.

Things are looking up.

++o++

The campfire is going strong, everyone is talking and joking around when we walk up to the fire.

"Jon, you're back! We were about to send out a search party," Sam jokes before seeing Dany.

She's practically hiding behind me. She seems nervous, maybe she is still worried about overstepping.

"This is Dany, she's one of my former students," I say. "It's a long story, but she's in a bind so I invited her join our group."

My eyes and tone plead with them to play it cool, and I hope Dany doesn't notice.

Mouths drop open at the irony, but everyone keeps it together. No one lets it slip we were just talking about her earlier.

"Oh my God, Dany Targaryen!" Brienne calls as she and Jamie walk over to embrace Dany.

Dany' smile is huge when she sees them.

"First Jon, and now I'm running into you two? It's good to see you!" Dany says brightly, while hugging them back.

Jamie takes the lead on introducing Dany to the rest of our group. Everyone is very warm to her, and they keep looking back at me. Tyrion and Shae are all smiles, discreetly giving me a thumbs up over how cute Dany is. I can feel how red my face is, but I'm hoping the darkness is enough to hide it.

"Ok, so what's this bind Jon vaguely mentioned? And how'd you two hook up? Spill," Jamie insists, while bringing over an extra camping chair so Dany can take a seat. He makes sure to put her chair right next to mine, winking at me.

"And you know I like a good story," Jamie urges, situating himself next to Brienne.

After Dany explained how Ghost found her, she gives them a high-level about the break up with Drogo, his drinking and needing to leave their camp. "Dany, I'm glad you're okay and with us now," Jamie interjects. "You deserve so much better than Drogo. You need a real man, who will treat you right."

"Believe me, Drogo and I are so done. I can't even describe the relief I felt when he dumped me!" she chuckles, while sitting in the chair next to me.

I've been quiet, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. I clear my throat uncertainly.

"I'm trying to convince Dany to just enjoy camping with our group," I say. "I was just about to tell her about the hike we are doing tomorrow."

Dany blushes and smiles at me, I can tell she wants to hang out with us, but maybe she's worried she's invading our camping trip.

Everyone assures her she is welcome, and we have more than enough supplies to share. Brienne demands that she at least do the hike with us tomorrow morning. Finally Dany agrees to stay, at least for tomorrow morning's Bear Lake hike.

"Thanks guys, this is awesome. Being able to sleep under the stars and know you guys are here will be huge for me," she says.

"Sleeping by the fire?" Sam asks incredulously. "Jon has a huge tent, you should sleep with him." Jamie quickly walks away, unable to control his laughter.

Both Dany and I blush. I clear my throat and agree with Sam.

"I was going to offer, but I wasn't sure how to word it without freaking you out," I stammer nervously while wringing my hands. Dany blushes and looks away from me.

"You guys are great, I'm really good right here by the fire. I did it last night, and I can do it again. Besides, it's nice to sleep under the stars," she insists. I hear the finality in her voice.

++o++

We enjoy an evening around the fire, laughing and talking. We reheat some leftovers from dinner over the fire for Dany. The s'mores are delicious and the company is great. I steal glances at Dany when she isn't looking, she is gorgeous. Her brown hair is pulled up in a high ponytail, and the way her face lights up when she smiles warms my heart. Her laugh is contagious. I'm actually nervous around her because I'm not really sure what to say. Any romantic relationship I've ever had was me saying yes when pursued. Not that Dany and I are romantic at all, but I do want to get to know her better.

As we start prepping for bed, Dany starts setting up her sleeping bag next to the fire pit that is still burning but slowing down. It's a warm enough night to sleep under the stars. I quietly offer her my tent one more time, telling her I'm happy to sleep by the fire instead. Dany won't even consider it.

Jamie and Brienne share a look, as though agreeing to something.

"We could have the boys stay in Jon's tent and we can have a girl's night in my tent," Brienne offers kindly.

"Yeah, Brienne already got lucky earlier so she should be okay until tomorrow," Jamie deadpans.

"Jamie!" she shrieks, obviously horrified. God, he is brave. Dany and I burst out laughing, unable to control ourselves. Dany takes a step closer and hides her face behind my arm. I can tell she feels bad for laughing at Brienne.

Once everyone is no longer laughing and Jamie has successfully pleaded for his life, Dany smiles and thanks us for the offer.

"I don't want to be a pain, I'm sleeping by the fire, and that's final. You guys have already done so much," Dany smiles. "And now I'm really sleepy so I need to hit the sack. Goodnight, guys." Everyone says goodnight and heads to their tents.

"Jon, wait!" I feel Dany's hand on my forearm, causing warm feelings in my stomach.

Meeting her gaze, I'm rendered speechless when she reaches over and kisses my cheek.

Dany then looks embarrassed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. You're an amazing guy, I appreciate you're looking out for me," she says, her hand dropping from my arm as she takes a step back. "Goodnight, Jon," she whispers.

"Goodnight, Dany," I gulp. "If anything happens, I'm in the far tent. Or just wake us all up, of course."

She smiles before turning back to the fire.

I can't stop thinking about her. I wish she was with me in the tent. I hate she is sleeping outside. I'd even be fine with her in my tent and me outside.

I'm exhausted but unable to sleep, tossing and turning for over an hour. When I can't take it anymore, I quietly roll up my sleeping bag and walk to the fire pit. The embers are still burning, which shines some light on Dany. Ghost lies next to her, immediately sitting up when he hears my approach.

"Ghost, good dog," I quietly announce myself. Realizing it's just me, Ghost lays back down to sleep.

Even my dog is taken with her. Ghost has followed her around all evening. My smart dog has good taste.

Dany looks peaceful while sound asleep, with her beautiful face so serene. How could any guy be so dumb to take her for granted?

I lay my sleeping bag where I can see her, but not too close so it's not creepy. I frown, I feel like someone has pulled my heart out of my chest and slowly started squeezing it. I'm surprised at the strong desire I feel. I really like this girl, so much. Dany is gorgeous, funny, smart and kind.

I don't know who this Drogo guy is, but he sounds like a complete idiot.

++o+ Chapter End +o++


	3. Chapter 3: Hiking ~ Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get to know each other better.

Chapter 3: Hiking ~ Day Three

Summary: Modern AU, a camping trip in Colorado ends up being more than originally planned. There will be four chapters.

 

+++o+++

*Dany POV*

I'm pulled from sleep by a familiar sound I know too well, the bugling of elk. A smile touches my lips as I lie still and enjoy. The bugle of a bull elk is a distinct sound that begins deep and resonant, and becomes a high-pitched squeal before ending in a series of grunts. The herds of elk that roam the Rocky Mountains has always been one of my favorite parts of camping here.

I know once I open my eyes it will be time to start the day. Rising early is normal for camping, but I find myself waking up even earlier when not sleeping in a tent. I enjoy the noises around me and realize it must be super early, as I do not hear any of the usual hustle and bustle of large campgrounds.

I finally roll onto my back, slowly opening my eyes as they adjust to the sun. The morning is still cool, but I know the July heat will soon be here.

I really need a shower. Should I go now, or wait until someone from the group wakes up so I can tell them where I am? Decisions, decisions.

Lying still, I unexpectedly feel Ghost's snout nudging my chin, silly dog! It was nice of Jon to let his dog sleep with me last night, not that I worried, but having a guard dog is always nice

As I stretch out my arms, another sound catches my attention - soft coughing. I quickly turn to the left, and my mouth falls open. Sound asleep, Jon lies on the other side of the fire pit. His sleeping bag positioned in a way that we can see each other's face and nothing more.

Why is he sleeping out here? For me?

Suddenly, I feel butterflies flying in my chest. I close my eyes to breathe in and out and push those feelings away.

He's amazing. But he's not for you.

Graduate student and teaching assistant Jon Snow is a well-known name in the Integrative Physiology department. Aside from his academic reputation, he's known for being an amazing teacher, having a great working relationship with the faculty. He's extremely smart and career driven - and lastly, he's the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on in my life. It should be a sin for one man to look so damn good. Gazing at him as my eyes settle on his mouth, I fantasize about kissing him and how I'd bite his lower lip. Don't get me started on his hair - raven black and those curls. My hands long to touch his hair every time I am around him. I know I shouldn't just sit here and ogle him, but when else would I have the chance to stare to my heart's content?

I had the biggest crush on Jon when I first met him, when I was a student in two of his classes last fall. Just like dozens and dozens of other girls in my school who are crazy about him. As cute as he is, listening to them carry on and on about him grated on my nerves - to the point that I determined a crush on him was a waste of time and could not even be enjoyable. So I let it go and just put him out of my mind. I have this game where I'd pretend he was a married sixty-year-old-with eight grandchildren anytime I would talk to him.

He was consistent with his rejections of the numerous girls that pursued him. He wasn't cruel but he was direct. His rebuffs were always the same, "I don't date my students, so it's never going to happen. I am taken, ladies, sorry." And then he would go right back to the material he was covering that day. I was impressed at how calm and matter-of-fact he was, probably something learned after years and years of dishing out countless refusals.

Although one time he was so kind to me, that it still makes my heart do somersaults when I think about it.

++o+ Flashback +o++

I'm numb with grief. My brother is dead.

I desperately run through my to-do list because I must get it all done. My family needs me, and I need to get home.

I glance at my watch as I'm walking quickly through campus, sporadic tears escaping my eyes as I trudge forward with my face down. I have one teacher left to speak to, and then I'm headed to the airport. I wrap my coat tightly around me, but nothing is helping fight the chill in my bones. It's the middle of February in Colorado.

I cringe when I think of Drogo, my boyfriend.

How could he?

I know Drogo's disappointed that I'm flying to Chicago, but he offered not one kind or comforting word for me. He only hissed his displeasure regarding the Valentine's formal for the Leeds Business School because I've left him without a date.

"Damn it, Dany! This will ruin my summer internship chances. You know I can't work for my father's company again. It's all about appearances," Drogo grumbled. "Now I'll look like a loser who can't get a date."

I found myself apologizing, and I was sorry but... my brother just died in a car accident. I didn't get to say goodbye. He was the only sibling I had left, now there was just me.

The United Airlines customer service rep that got me a seat flying direct from DIA to O'Hare offered me more comfort than my own boyfriend.

I shake my head, pushing thoughts of Drogo away. I can't worry about him right now. This may be the end of us.

I wouldn't care.

I arrive to the Integrative Physiology main building and stop in a restroom on the first floor to splash water on my face so I don't look like a drowned rat. I knock on Jon's office door, entering when I hear his voice. Although he shares the office with numerous other TAs, he sits alone at the moment.

I walk in and spit out my practiced explanation verbatim, ready to plead for a later makeup of the exam I'll be missing. Jon's eyes study me, but he says nothing.

I stand still and wait. After a moment he nods with a small frown.

"I'm sorry for your loss Daenerys," he says. "We'll figure out the test when you get back. Take this time with your family now."

His hand slips into mine, his thumb gently tracing the small bones on the back of my hand. The small act of kindness broke through my walls. I turn away, trying to bite back my sobs, mumbling a thank you while yanking my hand away so I can leave quickly.

Jon catches my hand again and pulls me to stand in front of him, a concerned look on his face. His other hand on my cheek, I realize my tears have started again as he wipes them away.

"Daenerys, is there anything I can do?" he says quietly. I try to bite back the sobs and fail.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me while I sob. Suddenly I don't care about anything except my grief and being held by him. He rubs my back while my arms hold him tightly. I stand still, except for the sobs that make my shoulders shake, with my face buried in his chest. We stand that way for I don't know how long, and then I have to pull away. I wipe my tears before looking up, Jon's hands still on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I murmur, our eyes locked, mine still swimming with tears. "Also, please call me Dany. I've gotta go, now. My flight..."

He swallows hard."Be strong, Dany."

++o+ Flashback End +o++

Jon clears his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts, my eyes meeting his instantly now that he's awake.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Good morning," I smile back, "Thank you for sleeping out here with me."

"Oh, I felt like giving it a try," he says, faltering a bit. "Not because I was worried about you, or anything like that."

His eyes now look around the campsite, anywhere but at me.

"Uh huh," I laugh at him while sitting up. He smiles at me and rolls his eyes.

"I'm dying for a shower, it's super early so there shouldn't be a line," I start. I'm about to ask him to tell the others if they wake before I return.

"I'd like one too, let's go," he responds.

+++o+++

It was a far walk to the entrance of the grounds, and we walked quietly as most people were sleeping.

I gasp seeing the shampoo-conditioner bottle he has, one of the joys of car camping. He chuckles when I jump up and down with joy. I hate when my hair is oily, it drives me nuts. He even has an extra towel I can use, that's not something I packed for hiking. The showers are unisex, but we agree neither of us want any surprises. We'll take turns and the other person will stand guard. I tell him to go first, as I need to still organize my clothes in my pack.

"Jon, let me know when you're coming out. I am just going to wrap myself in this huge bedspread you call a towel and only bring in my clean clothes," I call, while moving behind a wall for privacy as I quickly strip out of my dirty clothes.

"Bedspread size, huh? Do they make special towels for especially tiny women?" he snickers at me.

"Shut up," I snap while laughing.

The water turns off and I imagine him drying off with his towel. Stop, Dany. I push those thoughts out of my head. I wish he'd come out in a towel....

"Dany?" he calls.

"What?" I say.

"Make sure you're decent, I'm coming out," he says.

"I'm ready," I say, as we slip past each other in the narrow hallway. The hallway is so narrow our bodies awkwardly brush against one another as we move past.

Jon glances away from me, the tips of his ears flaming red. I wonder what happened.

"I'll be quick, I promise," I say, once I'm in the shower stall and hanging my towel and clean clothes on the far door.

"Take your time," he says, but his voice sounds strained.

I don't want to hold up breakfast, and we still have to walk back to camp, so I rush through my shower, only taking time to concentrate on scrubbing my hair.

Suddenly I hear a woman's voice right outside the shower door. I can't not hear them.

Woman: Hey Jon, you look nice and clean.

Jon: Um, hi. Yes,well. A shower tends to do that to a person.

Woman: My friends are still sleeping. Come back to my tent, we'll have some alone time.

Jon: (Silence. An uncomfortably long silence.)

Oh my God, are they already fooling around? Maybe he just walked off with her?

Woman: Why so shocked, Jon? Come on, I know you were checking me out yesterday. Let's have some fun. There's so much I can-

I've never gotten dressed so fast in my life! I roll up my towel, tucking it under my arm and opening the stall door without raising my eyes, afraid of what I'll see.

"Excuse me," I interrupt.

Out of morbid curiosity, I steal one glance at the voice. Damn, she's gorgeous. Who the hell looks that good and sexy when camping? This chick, that's who.

"Dany...um..." Jon stammers, he sounds stunned.

Without looking at anyone, I swiftly grab my backpack off the floor and walk out of the showers area while prattling away.

"I'll find my way back," I say. "Bye guys!" I cringe at how awkward that was, and how stupid I just sounded. I shake my head, it never ends with this guy.

Once I've put in a good amount of distance between myself and the showers, I laugh to myself. It's class all over again. I get it...he is really handsome, like weak-in-the-knees hot. I don't know what went down with his ex, but I don't envy her. She probably had to beat women off with a stick! Who'd want to deal with that shit every day?

Not me.

"Hey!" Jon grabs my elbow and stops me. "Why'd you leave like that?"

Is he joking? I look at him, confused.

"You looked busy," I respond.

Jon frowns, releasing my elbow as we both resume walking to camp.

"I just met that girl yester-" he starts. I can hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"It's not my business. You don't need to explain," I shrug my shoulders and smile at him. "Just drop it."

It really has nothing to do with me, I'm just relieved they didn't start hooking up right outside my shower.

"Okay, got it," he frowns.

I shrug my shoulders and chuckle at him, now that I'm not trapped in a bathroom, afraid they were gonna get it on two feet from me. It's at least a little funny.

"I'm starved, I want to offer to cook too," I say seriously. "Let's hurry."

I'm eating all their food, the least I can do is all the grunt work. I still feel guilty.

Jon nods, still frowning. I hope he didn't pass up on tent sex with that girl because he thought I shouldn't go back to camp alone without him, since I'm not really part of the group. Ugh.

We walk in silence, but it feels a little uncomfortable - awkward, even. I start planning ways to get out of the Bear Like hike. I'm starting to feel like a third wheel. I just want to go home.

It's early and this is a busy campsite, I'm sure someone could give me a ride out of the park. One of my friends would be willing to come get me from Estes Park. Missandei is going to have a fit when she hears what went down with Drogo, and I can already hear her "I told you he was bad news." And she'd have every right to say it, she has been asking me to dump him. I should've listened to her.

It'd be even better if I could catch a ride with someone heading to Boulder.

"Dany, just wait. I want to talk for a minute." he says, his hand slipping into mine, and then leading us towards the side of the main path. What's he doing?

I look at him curiously and smile. He can't possibly be mad at me, right? I didn't tell him he should leave that chick behind. I force a smile and wait for him to talk.

He drops my hand and runs his fingers through his hair. He seems flustered. Once he looks at me, locking eyes, I feel a small flip in my chest, and it's not from fear of him being mad. I want to drag him into a tent myself!

Stop it, Dany!

"I get you don't care, but Melisandre is a girl I met for three minutes yesterday, and I was just stunned at how forward she was," he says. "And of course I knew you'd hear her. I was caught off guard," Jon frowns. He's now staring intently at me.

I fight the urge to squirm. Should I apologize for something? I could just try to say a general sorry. Like an umbrella apology to cover everything and anything.

He slowly releases the breath he's been holding and chuckles nervously.

"I'm sorry if I somehow ruined your moment—" I clear my throat.

He frowns deepens, which is not what I was expecting. Why do I feel like I'm making things worse?

"If I wanted to screw her, I would've done it yesterday. You didn't ruin anything," he states matter-of-factly.

I bite the inside of my cheek and ignore the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"Okay, got it," I smile and nod. As we start walking back to camp, I knock my shoulder into his and tease him. "It must be so hard having pretty girls throwing themselves at you! Poor guy, what a difficult life you live."

He shakes his head, dismissing my joking comments. He does smile though. I smile too, as I push away the pang of jealously I feel.

Ugh, stop. I'm being silly.

Get over it, Dany.

++o++

I'm so excited to do this hike. I've gone around Bear Lake countless times, which is awesome, but I've never hiked from Bear Lake to Bierstadt Lake. All Drogo and his band of misfits wanted to do was sit around all day drinking.

Our group walks to the front of Aspenglen to catch the shuttle service, it runs through a loop of the entire park and will drop you off so you can do a day trip, and then take the shuttle back when you're done.

As we board the bus, I notice that the couples sit together, Ghost lying on the floor between their seats.

"Dany, let's sit here," Jon's breath tickles the back of my neck, sending chills down my back. I didn't realize he was standing so close to me.

I turn to look at him, he is not that much taller than me so our faces are just inches apart. I gulp and nod. Once we're sitting in the seat our arms and knees touch, these shuttles are not designed for comfort. He feels so warm next to me. I control my urge to lean into him.

We disembark the bus at Bear Lake. Good weather is predicted for the afternoon so we all packed light. We plan to eat lunch out here, so we have our food and water too.

"Guys, let's do a loop around the lake before we start, okay?" Gilly asks.

"I want to warm up too, before the off-path hike. Around the lake will be perfect." Tyrion says.

We all quickly agree and start our walk around Bear Lake. It's obvious quickly who the couples are. Bear Lake has a well-established path around it, but it's usually two people side by side - which leaves me and Jon walking together. We both roll our eyes at all the happiness around us.

Jamie slips his hand up the back of Brienne's shirt to guide her around someone, and I almost gag.

"You look like you are about to hurl," Jon quietly teases.

"That obvious?" smiling back at him, I nudge him with my shoulder. He chuckles and puts his arm around me for a moment. He then frowns and pulls me back a little from the group before we keep walking.

"It didn't occur to me that you and Drogo broke up like five minutes ago. Is it hard for you to be around all this happiness and sappy crap?" Jon asks me seriously. He looks genuinely concerned.

Could he be any nicer?

I think it through before answering him, I want to be honest with him. "Drogo and I were together a few months, and things were never really right. If what we had was 'good' then I would just give up and go the convent now."

Jon chuckles and mumbles something along the lines of "That'd be a waste." We are walking again, we've fallen behind the group by a few yards so we can speak privately.

"You're sweet, thank you for that," I say as our eyes meet, for a moment I forget where I am. Am I imagining this? The way he looks at me...it feels...

Yes. It's your imagination. Get over yourself, Dany.

"My parents don't have the best relationship," I say softly. "The most important advice my mom gave me was that it shouldn't be 'that' hard."

I see Jon's brow furrow as we walk along, but he is looking straight ahead.

I slip my hand in his to get his attention. He seems startled for a moment and then smiles at me, his grip on my hand tightening.

"I'm not doing a good job explaining this. My mom didn't mean that relationships should be all roses, believe me, my parents have had some serious issues deal with but... The problems between them had always been there. She wanted me to learn that dating, is just that... dating." I pull my hand away to nervously wring my hands, why am I telling Jon all of this? "I just realize that things with Drogo were hard from day one. But he had this way of pulling me back in, with his best behavior bullshit."

Jon frowns, and then he opens and closes his mouth as though he wanted to say something.

"So after all of that blabber...to answer your question, it's not hard hanging with you guys, happy couples and all. I accepted a while ago that Drogo was not the right guy for me. I just made the poor choice of staying as long as I did. But no, I don't feel sad or yearn for him. Or anything like that," I smile at him, "Hopefully that doesn't make me sound like a heartless bitch...since we broke up five minutes ago."

"Not at all, thank you for talking to me about that," Jon says seriously. I notice he is brooding again, something I've noticed he does often. "My parents...well, my mom died before I even turned one," I feel my stomach drop with sadness. He was just a baby, that's awful. I nod to show him I'm listening. "My dad remarried when I was really young, but I never felt a connection with his wife. Well...that's a really long sad story. But that aside, I can admit they had a very solid marriage."

I give him a sideways glance, he has a dark look on his face. This time I grab him, I give his hand a firm squeeze. He doesn't look at me, but I see a small smile on his face.

"What's your story with the now ex-girlfriend?" I ask cautiously, afraid I'm being too nosy. My worry washes away when Jon starts laughing.

"That bad?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Probably even worse than you're imagining!" Jon laughs.

"Worse than a belligerent drunk boyfriend that couldn't deliver 95% of the time because he'd blackout drunk, but then decides a public romp at a camp site is what he wants?" I scowl, remembering Drogo's pressure the night we broke up. Wait, did I just say that outloud?! Damn it, why did I just admit to Jon how pathetic my sex life was? What the hell is wrong with me?

Jon's eyes are dark for a moment and my cheeks flush. "Sorry, TMI," I mumble.

"Dany, you can tell me anything. Never feel like you have to hold back with me." He says firmly, and I believe him. I blush and nod.

Jon then tells me that his story is worse. He gets me up to speed with his ex, named Ygritte. I'm laughing hysterically as he explains her antics to get engaged.

"You have to be lying, or at least exaggerating," I say between peals of laughter. "She did not do that!" I actually have to stop to grab my side as I am getting cramps from laughing. At this point we are really far behind our group. Neither of us seem to care.

"Are you tired already? Do you need me to carry you?" Jon teases as he scoops me up and carries me. "I thought you would be in better shape."

I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself. I'm immediately impressed at how very strong he is.

"I can walk, but I need to you stop exaggerating about Ygritte," I say. "She did not log in to your online checking account to figure out how much money you had available to spend on a diamond."

I can't even say it without laughing. That would be crazy!

"On my life, Dany! I didn't figure it out until the breakup argument," Jon explains. "She let it slip that she knew I wasn't serious about her ring because I had just spent $637.42 on a white water rafting trip. She knew the amount to the penny. You know, the same argument that it was somehow my fault that she cheated on me all weekend."

My mouth falls open. Ygritte makes Drogo look like a catch. "Wow," I say, "You deserve so much better, Jon."

"I think so, too," Jon stares directly at me, and I feel a pull in my stomach.

"Um, you can put me down now..." I say meekly.

"You sure?" Jon says seriously, staring at me.

I giggle, and nod yes.

He smiles and puts me down.

"Are you sure you're up for the hike to Lake Bierstadt? I was expecting you to have better stamina—"

"Shut the hell up, Jon," I snap and shove him. I try to hide the smile on my face.

"I will only shut the hell up under one condition," he smiles.

"Which is...."

"You need to stay with us for the rest of the camping trip, and then I'll drive you home Wednesday morning," Jon says seriously, all joking forgotten.

I bite my lip. Can I stay? This isn't my trip, and these aren't really my friends. How could I not be infringing, but I want to stay.

"Are you sure?" I start. "I mean, what about..."

Jon pulls me in front of him, his hands holding my shoulders.

"Dany. Stop it. Look at me, I'm sure," he pleads. "I've already talked to the others, and everyone wants you here. Please stay."

I blush, feeling the heat on my chest as well.

"Okay, I'd love too!" I say happily.

Jon pulls me into his arms, lifting me up and squeezing me tightly. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. Suddenly our friendly hug feels like something different. I can't think of one time that Drogo held me, and made me feel this way.

Shit...I'm so screwed. Jon's hands slowly roam up and down my sides and I freeze. I wasn't expecting any of this. He puts me down, his cheeks red too.

"Um..." Jon starts.

"Come on guys, pick up the pace! Less laughter and more brisk walking, we can hear your girlie giggles all the way up here," Tyrion yells from ahead.

+++o+++

The hike to Lake Bierstadt was incredible, better than I imagined it would be. I'm entertained the entire way with the banter between Tyrion and Jamie. They are both hysterical. I notice that anywhere I go, Jon seems to gravitate towards me.

When we sit down on a huge boulder to eat lunch, everyone takes out different parts of the meal that they carried. Jon gets up and brings back a sandwich and apple for each of us, smiling as he sits down next to me.

"Listen guys, tonight I'll handle dinner and clean up. It's the least I can do," I say firmly. "I still feel bad I didn't contribute to food and drinks."

Everyone tells me not to worry, they had more than enough.

"Actually, I paid for a fourth of all the food and drinks, so actually I have already paid for you Dany. You can consider yourself my plus one. So no more feeling bad, not one second more," Jon insists.

Before I even think about it, I lean over and kiss Jon on cheek. Jon immediately blushes and lowers his eyes. I worry I've made him uncomfortable.

"Aw, how sweet!" the group cheers and teases us. I'm so embarrassed, I wasn't thinking when I did that.

We end up playing cards and relax during the break from hiking. When it's time to pack up the trash, I jump up to do it, Jon immediately gets up to follow me.

"Sit, Jon," I insist, "I've got this."

We need to pack up the trash and carry it out until we find a park trash bin, basically super heavy-duty trash cans that will not attract wildlife.

When I'm on the outskirts of the group, Brienne and Gilly pounce.

"Dany!" Brienne whispers. I smile at her and raise my brows.

Gilly grabs us both and pulls us further away from the group.

"We know that we shouldn't meddle, but we just have to put in a good word for Jon," Gilly takes the lead while Brienne nods in agreement.

"Oh Dany, he's an amazing guy. Forget about his beautiful face, which come on, we can all admit is amazing. More importantly, he is kind, sweet, loyal -and we think he's crazy about you."

I just smile and shrug. I'm not sure how I feel about Jon. I'm also not sure that I could ever handle being more than friends. I think about that girl at the shower - shit like that would drive me insane. I'm such a jealous person, I always have been. Even as a child my family would say I had the temperament of a fire breathing dragon.

"We should get back guys, it's getting late," I smile as the girls roll their eyes and tell me I'm no fun.

Yeah, I know.

+++o+++

By the time we take the shuttle back to our camp, my stomach is grumbling. Walking through the entrance and taking a break to use restroom and freshen up, I keep expecting that girl to pop out of the bushes and offer to have sex with Jon again. I shake my head, trying to push those thoughts away.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jon whispers, sneaking up on me.

I laugh, because there is no way in hell I'd admit what I was thinking about.

"Guys! There is a warning posted on the board about bad weather rolling in tonight. We better do an early dinner and be ready to go to our cars if needed," Sam calls out.

Jon and I immediately make eye contact. He walks closer and I turn to face him, ready to talk.

"You know, if you insist on sleeping under the stars and in the rain," Jon leans closer to me. "I will be forced to sleep out there too. Or you can sleep in my tent, we can even switch with Jamie so you and Brie—"

"Stop, I'm not that much of prude. I'm not going to separate a couple. I'll stay in your tent...with you. Thank you, Jon," I bite my lip nervously.

"Good," Jon smiles. Then leans down and whispers, "And I'm glad you're not a prude."

I giggle and smack him. He jumps back, laughing.

We all rush through dinner, hungry for cooked warm food. Everyone is so excited for our hike to Ouzel Falls tomorrow. I've never been to the waterfall. I practically make out with my corn on the cob because nothing beats campfire corn. I notice Jon watching me with his eyebrows raised, I am glad my messy devouring of food entertains him. I wink at him and keep eating. He licks his lips in jest, and I laugh.

As soon as we clean up, all the couples start yawning and stretching. Jon and I exchange a look. The couples all want alone time to fool around. So we all agree to take an hour break and then do s'mores by the fire, at least until the rain starts.

Jon leads me to his tent, which is not visible from the fire pit. I end up yawning while we walk.

"You gonna make it for s'more tonight, Dany?" he asks.

"I'll rally, you'll see," I wink at him.

My mouth falls open when I see Jon's tent.

"Wow! Your tent is huge," I say as we step into it. We both slip off our shoes at the entrance to avoid tracking in dirt.

"I'm actually a little claustrophobic," Jon confesses. "Plus I wanted to have room for Ghost to be comfortable. All the good it does me as my loyal dog enjoys sleeping outside and patrolling."

Jon clears his throat, nodding at the corner where he has one large sleeping pad that would fit two bags side by side.

"I only have the one pad, do you mind laying our bags next to each other?" he asks.

I nod in agreement. I know I'll sleep much better if my bag is on top of the pad. I laugh when I see Jon's sleeping bag up close.

"Hey, we have the same style bag, our bags can actually zip up to make one big bag," I blurt. I then think about what I just said and groan. One big sleeping bag...

He chuckles over my embarrassment when I process what I just said!

We end up laying on top of our sleeping bags and talking. The temperature is falling rapidly since the storm is coming. That's the funny thing about Colorado, you can wear shorts one day and have snow the next.

I'm smiling at Jon when I hear scratching and whining at Jon's tent door. He rolls his eyes and lets Ghost in, explaining that he's noticed that his dog seems to love me most of all.

I laugh as Ghost snuggles right in between us.

"That's it, the dog has got to go!" Jon frowns, motioning to Ghost.

I smile and yawn. Jon tells me to close my eyes and rest. He'll wake me when it's time for s'mores.

+++o+++

**JON POV**

Damn, I'm so tired now, the cool weather is not helping. The temperature is dropping rapidly. I should have taken a nap when I had the chance, but watching Dany sleep was too tempting. I'm officially that guy - I'm completely whipped by this girl. If she were to say jump, I'd say how high. I thought I liked her before, but the more time I spend with her, the more I want her. Not only in a physical way; I know I want her in my life. I want her in every way.

I frown, remembering how dismissive she was when Melisandre basically threw herself at me. Dany didn't care in the least. She seemed to even find it funny, teasing me about all the girls that that chase me.

That's because she's not into you.

I also worry that we'll have this weekend, and then she will disappear. It's not like we are really friends, I don't even have her cell phone number.

"Earth to Jon, your turn!" Sam reminds me. All eyes are on me because we're playing Truth or Dare.

"Um, okay?" I ask.

"Do you pick truth or dare?" Jamie asks. I see the wicked gleam in his eyes.

Shit, so far I've been given simple dares by Sam and Gilly. I know Jamie and Tyrion will push the envelope and do something really embarrassing and it will probably involve Dany.

"Truth, be kind," I state.

"Jon, yes or no...are you currently crushing on someone?" Jamie smiles.

Asshole, that is not something I want to admit in front of everyone.

In front of Dany.

I roll my eyes and refuse to answer. Jamie chuckles and assigns me the job of putting away the folding chairs tonight. I smile and nod.

I steal a glance at Dany who is looking at the fire pit, looking completely uninterested. I frown.

My turn to deliver some torture. "Jamie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to Dickon's camp and steal their lanterns," I say.

Jamie smiles as he is always game. He succeeds and comes back with three lanterns. He sets them down carefully. They'll figure out it was us, and then come get them, or we will bring them back.

The games goes round and round. The girls are being nice to each other and giving each other decent dares. The boys, not so much.

Everyone laughs. The rules of the game are that you agree to some kind of grunt work assignment.

Suddenly, Ghost is on guard and standing at attention, alerting us someone is coming. Dickon lets us know it is him, and the dog runs over to greet him. Dickon and two of his friends came over to search for their lanterns. I remember that Dany hadn't joined us yet the afternoon we saw Dickon at his camp.

Sam introduces Dany to his little brother. I notice the way his friends' eyes slowly rake up and down her body. He whispers something in Dany's ear, and she laughs at him and rolls her eyes. He then smiles and shrugs. They stay a few more minutes and then say goodbye. The boys wave goodbye to Dany. Dickon mouths her an apology for his friend that has been hitting on her nonstop. I don't think Dany is going to be interested in a high school junior.

We need to keep the game going. It's obvious the rain will start soon. I ask Gilly if she wants Truth or Dare. She takes dare.

I dare her to stand behind Sam and give him a good shoulder and back massage for the rest of the game. Sam laughs and claps happily. She scowls, but I know she really doesn't mind. She is always loving to Sam and doing things like that without him asking.

"I know this game is ending soon. Alright, Dany. Truth or Dare?" Gilly asks.

"Dare, please," Dany replies.

Gilly smiles, sharing a look with Brienne who nods, encouraging her.

"I dare you to take Jon into his the tent for Seven Minutes in Heaven," she says matter-of-factly. As though she had just asked Dany to hop on one foot.

Damn it, Gilly!

My cheeks are red, and poor Dany looks mortified, but she nods and gets up.

"Are you coming?" she asks me quietly.

I nod and follow her, shooting Gilly a nasty look. I didn't want Dany to feel weird or uncomfortable. We quietly step into the tent, my palms sweating because I'm nervous. I quickly find my lantern and turn it on, and once the light is on, I notice Dany is wringing her hands.

I sit down on my sleeping bag I fumble with the lantern, putting the light down as Dany sits down on her sleeping bag.

I clear my throat. "Dany, don't worry about the dare, we can just hang out—" I begin.

Suddenly. Dany has her hands on my upper chest, and she's looking at my lips. She's kneeling in front of me. I'm stunned and gulp nervously.

"Only kissing, okay?" Dany whispers, her eyes searching mine.

"I'd like that," I whisper back, while gently touching the seam of her V-neck shirt with my fingertips.   
Before I can think about anything else, she closes her eyes and kisses my lips softly. I feel a spark the moment our lips touch.

Her hands roam up my shoulders and go around my neck to pull me closer. I move my hands to her waist and hold her while we kiss. I desperately want more. Our knees touch as we lean into each other so our lips can meet. She means too much to me. She always has. I control my urges and don't push her. I don't want to pressure her in any way. My eyes are closed as I just feel the energy of her kisses. I feel as though I'm about to combust.

The kisses start out sweet and timid, we both smile at each other, and then I lean down to kiss her again. Our tongues slowly begin a dance, as we kiss gently.

I move my hands up and down her sides, enjoying the feel of her under my hands. I want to let my hands roam, but I will respect her request of only kissing. Dany has one arm around my shoulders, while her other hand gently tugs at the curls at the top of my neck. With each tug of my hair, I deepen the kiss and let a little more passion slip through.

I moan when she gently nips at my lower lip. Without thinking, I pull her into my lap so I can kiss her thoroughly.

"Is this okay?" I ask, my voice betraying how worked up I am.

"Yes, Jon," she says as she kisses me roughly in return. "Very okay," she whispers in my ear and then goes back to kiss my lips.

Our kisses are incredible, full of want and need. My lips are already sore. I've never in my life kissed someone in this way.

I want to devour her mouth and -

"Guys, time is up and it's starting to rain. Sorry! But we need your help," someone yells from a few yards away.

We both smile and then pull away from each other, both embarrassed. Even though we were just kissing, the feelings were intense.

+++o+++

The next ten minutes are a blur because everyone is running around and packing up the gear. Dany helps me do the folding chairs, even when I tell her not to worry. She rolls her eyes at me.

As we say goodnight, and all the couples go to their own tents, I ask Dany if she would like some drinks and snacks for our tent.

"Of course!" she says, laughing at me.

I grab the food I think we'd both like, plus a six-pack of beer. I see the other couples had the same idea.

I make it back into our tent right as the downpour begins, Dany has fixed the lantern and set it up by our sleeping bags. I suddenly feel nervous. I don't want to mess things up. I really like her, a lot. I know from experience that sometimes a kiss is just a kiss, especially when part of a dare. I can't assume anything.

"Cards?" I offer. Her face lights up as she nods.

"Can I get you a beer? " I ask. "Some food?"

We begin our card game of Rummy, and I think she may be slightly obsessed with this game. She really gets into it, getting peeved when I pick up a card from the deck that she wanted to build her set. Of course, this only encourages me to mock her more.

"I've been meaning to ask you, when all of this crap was going down with Drogo what were the other campers doing?" I ask, trying to mask the curiosity in my voice.

I know if I ever got grabby and belligerent with any female, my friends would knock some sense into me - literally, with their fists.

Dany scowls as a scoffs escapes her lips.

"Well, let's see," she starts. "Drogo's cousin is named Margaery, and she would never stick up for me. She avoids conflict at all costs, especially if would make her boyfriend upset. She's also Joffrey's girlfriend."

I note the way Dany' voice changes when she mentions Joffrey, and the way her shoulders tense.

"Joffrey was in your class, Exercise Physiology, last fall semester. He's blond, with an obnoxious face to match his obnoxious mouth," Dany spits.

I instantly remember the student she's describing, I was actually relieved Joffrey wasn't in any of my winter classes. He was one of the most unpleasant students I've ever had to deal with as a TA.

But if I'm honest, that's not the only reason I didn't like him. He was always leering at Dany in class. It was unnerving.

"Joffrey is Drogo's best friend and dating his cousin, so I was always stuck with him. The worst part was he was always after me," Dany says. "It was this sick fantasy of his that we have an affair, which made me want to swallow my own bile. I don't even think it had anything to do with me, it was something between him and Drogo. I even wondered if that was the only reason he is dating Margaery..." her voice trails off.

"What happened? There's more, right?" I push her, I need to know.

Dany takes a long sip of her beer and then sighs. "Joffrey is another reason I had to leave the camping group," she continues.

My stomach drops, if that asshole did anything...

"After Drogo cursed me out and dumped me, I started fixing my bag and gear. Everyone had retreated to go to sleep. I had no doubt Drogo had blacked out for the night." she sighs. "Joffrey came over, Margaery was sleeping in their tent, he really wanted to hook up by the fire pit. He told me that would be the best way for me to get back at Drogo - while his girlfriend was sleeping just yards away!

"I told him he disgusts me and I'd scream bloody murder if he even looked at me again," Dany says with a sneer. "And that I'd have to care about Drogo in the first place to want to get back at him."

Her eyes meet mine for the first time, and she seems upset.

"I barely slept that night, I was so freaked that Joffrey would do something to me while I was sleeping." She cringes at the memory.

"Dany, I'm sorry you had to deal with those jerks. They sound like a bunch of assholes," I say firmly. "I hope you know that you're safe here. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Her eyes meet mine. She looks at me and it's as though she sees me. Everything about me, everything I work so hard to hide. All of my secrets, including my past I fight so desperately to overcome.

Dany reaches out to touch the side of my face, as my heart races a mile a minute. Her thumb gently traces my lower lip before resting on my cheek again.

"I know, I trust you, Jon," she whispers.

I think about kissing her. I really want to, but I hold myself back. She's just finished telling me how some bastard has been sexually harassing her. Now is not the time. I like her a lot, but I want to be a good friend to her as well.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder roars and we both jump, accidently knocking my beer over and all over my shirt.

My freezing cold beer. "Crap!" I hiss while gasping. Dany's eyes widen for a moment.

Suddenly, she tilts her head to the side, looking at my shirt. She lowers her fingers to trace the outline of the beer stain. My Adam's apple bobs as she touches me.

"You should probably change your shirt, before you catch a cold," she whispers. She's very observant. I fidget because I have never been very comfortable with nudity. I work out, but I still don't enjoy walking around without a shirt on. Dany sees everything, I want to be open with her. I need to be.

"Yeah, I better. I'll take this wet shirt off first?" my voice nervous.

Dany nods, her eyes watching me carefully. I pull my shirt off and fight my instincts to cover myself up.

Dany smiles, and I tense and close my eyes. I hate how uncomfortable I am. I think about Catelyn's words growing up.

"Ugh, Jon. Put a shirt on, no one wants to see your pudgy stomach. Maybe if you'd stop eating us out of house and home you wouldn't be so gross!"

"What is it?" Dany asks carefully.

"I don't invite many people to look at me," I stammer. "Any actually."

"I can't imagine why," she whispers quietly. "I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous, Jon. You must know that, right?"

I turn my face to look at her. I want her so badly. I gaze at her lips, and then meet her eyes.

"Um," I gulp with desire, while also filled with self doubt.

I hold still as her fingertips trace along my shoulder and then collarbone. When Dany meets my gaze, I can see that she is trying to understand why I feel this way. I control myself as I fight to keep from flinching under her gaze.

Moments pass and she just smiles kindly, her hands falling back on her lap. I realize she won't ask me. She'll let me keep my secrets. But I don't want that, not anymore. Not with her, at least.

"My stepmother, who is pretty much out of my life now, was not very nice to me when I was a child, ever really. She was this amazing person to everyone, but me. She could barely stand the sight of me. She really harped on my appearance when I was growing up. It's just something that stuck with me, even when logically I know she had the problem. Not me. It was as though she needed to direct all of her rage somewhere... and that was me," I deadpan. Dany sits up and moves behind me to trace my back muscles, encouraging me to continue.

I tell her about my past. How my stepmother would insist it was for my own good. That I need to toughen up, and not be such a baby. How I'd been made to feel like I was not really part of the family and how Catelyn always hated me, and never let me forget it. All while Dany moves next to me in order to listen. She looks sad, but she remains calm. I see no judgement in her eyes.

It felt good to talk to someone about this - to tell her. I know I'm falling in love with her, which terrifies me. I have no idea how she really feels about me.

Dany moves to sit behind me again, resting her chin on my shoulder as she breathes in and out, as though to calm herself. She wraps her arms around my waist, she leans down to kiss my shoulder. I almost burst, I've never felt as loved as I do in that moment.

"Dany," I croak, as I fight to not break down.

"Thank you for trusting me, I know that wasn't easy for you to talk about," she murmurs. "I promise I will never reveal what you've told me."

"I believe you, Dany. I trust you." I say with confidence, turning to face her.

She smiles at me, her eyes shining brightly. Her eyes showing me that she does care about me. My eyes settle on her lips, as our earlier kiss flashes through my mind. I'm desperate to kiss her again.

"Dany, do you think—" I ask quietly before being interrupted.

There is a huge gust of wind, and a small tree branch hits the side of our tent, startling us both. I quickly slip on a new shirt.

We both laugh, Dany wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. I frown, as I notice she's freezing. I hand her my sweater I had been wearing earlier and smile.

"Are you sure?" she raises her eyebrows.

I nod and smile. Dany slips it on and then pulls it up to her nose to smell it. Does she think it will stink?

"Hey now!" I chastise her, while laughing. Her mouth drops open and her cheeks get red.

"I like that it smells like you, I was just checking," she admits and then bites her lower lip.

We hear the rain droplets pounding on the tent as it sways in the wind. I'm really glad I was very careful in staking it to the ground. We will be fine.

"I'm really glad to be in a tent tonight!" Dany laughs and smiles at me.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay for the whole trip. I'm really enjoying getting to know you better," I say.

"Me too, Jon. Me too." Dany smiles.

+++o+++

It is absolutely freezing in this tent. I'm cursing myself for not packing a few of my heat packs. Activating and then tossing them in our sleeping bags would have been a huge help right now. Before bed, both Dany and I dress in layers, and she is even wearing a pair of my sweatpants over her clothing.

We turned the lantern off twenty minutes ago, each of us in our own sleeping bags that are side by side. Every time I hear Dany fidget with cold, I feel a pang. I ache to take care of her, but I'd never suggest we snuggle to warm up.

"Dany, I actually hear your teeth chattering," I whisper.

"I'm glad you're awake. I may be dying I'm so cold," she jokes as her teeth continue to chatter.

"Jon, we're both wearing a lot of layers and still cold. If we attach our sleeping bags and lie side by side we will at least be sharing body heat...if it's ok with you..." her voice trails off.

"I'm glad you said it! I was thinking the same exact thing, but I didn't want to seem creepy," I mumble.

"So I'm creepy now?" she asks.

I can tell she's teasing, so I laugh. We quickly turn on the lantern and reconfigure our bedding. We unzip both sleeping bags and lay one flat. Then we take the second and lay it over, zipping them together on the three sides, leaving the top open so we can slip in together.

Dany and I are lying side by side, and I'm the most nervous I have ever been. My heart is beating a mile a minute.

"Goodnight, Jon," she whispers.

"Goodnight, Dany," I whisper back.

++o+ Chapter End +o++


	4. Chapter 4: Under The Stars ~ Day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made as someone from the past appears. This is the last chapter in this story.

Story Title: Under the Stars 

Summary: Modern AU, a camping trip in Colorado ends up being more than originally planned. Four chapters total.

Chapter 4: Under The Stars ~ Day four

*Jon POV*

"Rise and shine! Time to wake up!" Sam yells from what I can only guess is his tent. I groan at the sound of his cheerful voice, which is an annoying way to be woken up. I keep my eyes closed, hoping this is just a dream and that I really have a good hour or two of sleep left.

My body responds to her before my brain does. I feel Dany lying against me, which immediately makes me excited. Very excited. I feel a pull in my stomach as I bite my lip to swallow my groan.

My eyes pop open to look, immediately confirming that Dany's lithe figure is pressed firmly against me as we are wrapped in each other's arms. Her leg is thrown over my hip, and my hand rests on her upper thigh. One of her arms is wrapped around me, slipping up the back of my shirt and resting directly on my back.

I'm overcome by desire, even though I know I shouldn't be. What I didn't anticipate was a sleeping Dany, adorable drool on her chin and all, pressing her entire body closer to me as she mumbles in her sleep. Oh shit, I feel her core press directly against me as I gasp loudly. I try desperately to untangle myself.

Although not by design, I feel as though I'm taking advantage of her in some way - which is an awful feeling.

Sam is now standing just yards from our tent as he makes his rounds to wake our entire group. His booming voice is close enough to wake Dany this time.

"It's the big day, happy Fourth of July!" Sam calls. "The storm rolled out last night, we are good to do the Ouzel Falls hike. Let's go, let's go!"

Her eyes pop open immediately, taking in our positions. I'm sure she feels my large excitement as well, when her eyes widen and she quickly joins me in untangling herself. Her cheeks are flaming red as her mouth falls open in shock.

Embarrassed I look away because this is not what I wanted. Not even close.

We manage to separate and move to our respective sides of the sleeping bag. For the record, Dany was all the way on my side. I'm just saying.

She sees my face, which must reflect the absolute horror that I feel, and then she releases her breath and smiles bashfully.

"Let's never discuss this moment again, deal?" Dany mumbles and laughs nervously.

"What moment? I have no idea what you're talking about," I say awkwardly, trying to break the tension with humor.

Then Dany surprises me. She gently cups my face and smiles.

"I'm sorry, I was on your side of the sleeping bag," Dany says. "Forgive me?"

I place my hand over hers, and her violet eyes burn into me, watching every move I make. I slide her hand across my jaw until her palm is over my mouth, and I kiss the inside of her hand. Dany bites her lower lip as she gives me a small smile.

"Only if you forgive me too?" I throw back to her with a playful smirk.

We both grin and laugh, the awkwardness immediately behind us.

++o++

"What else can I do?" I ask Dany while beating the next batch of scrambled eggs. She insists on making breakfast for everyone this morning, and I insist that I will serve as her sous-chef. Jamie points out he hasn't had a turn cooking and offers to assist Dany instead. I give him a pointed look, and he immediately announces he will take dinner.

Dany chuckles when I tell her this is the one time I'm giving her permission to boss me around.

"Good to know," Dany smirks, while placing strips of bacon on the non-stick pan. Our group brought two camping stoves. I'm impressed as Dany skillfully manages to have numerous plates of food cooking at once.

"The trick is to time it correctly, you are hosed if everything is ready at the same time," she explains. "Something will end up burning." She asks me to hold off on turning on the stove for the bacon.

Dany and I share a piece of toast to hold us over because the first few batches of food are for our friends. We'll eat last. I feed her the toast while she is cooking, and she blushes. I resist dragging her to my tent like a caveman.

Using my thumb, I wipe toast crumbs off the corner of her mouth as she grins at me. I notice that Sam and Gilly are watching every single move and smiling. Good grief, does Gilly actually have happy tears in her eyes? Because that wouldn't freak Dany out. I discreetly motion the universal 'knock it off' sign at them. Sam motions for me to grab Dany and kiss her. Sam demonstrates by kissing Gilly, as though I am an idiot.

"I'm completely stoked that storm rolled out, a perfect day for Ouzel Falls," Tyrion smiles. "Make sure you wear your suits for our hike out, there will be nowhere private to change once we leave camp."

"Suits?" Dany asks.

"Of course, the best part of this strenuous hike to the falls is swimming," Jamie says enthusiastically. "After our swim we'll eat lunch while we dry off and rest. The hike down is also difficult because so steep."

"I don't have a suit, but I'll just dip my feet in," Dany shrugs and smiles. "I can be towel girl or something."

Sam finds this hilarious. I have noticed that even when I am not within talking distance that all of my friends genuinely seem to like Dany. She's a great girl, so I can't blame them. Part of me wonders if after this trip she will still be in my life.

I need to talk to her.

Shae offers to let Dany wear her extra bathing suit, and I smile at her thankfully.

"Come on, Dany," Shae says. "I need to run to my tent for a minute. You can change now. Jamie, please take over for Dany until we return."

Tyrion watches the girls walk off and then pats me on the back in a good-humored way.

"You are so welcome, my man!" he smirks.

"For what?" I demand.

"You'll see," he laughs.

I'm not quite sure what he's getting at, so I just nod and turn my attention back to the food. I lower the heat a little, not being as skilled as Dany in the cooking department.

Jamie offers me help, but I wave him away. I'm sure Dany will be back soon and I lowered the heat. The remaining campers are getting hungry. I eye the toast and consider having another slice that I can split when she gets back. I decide against it. I'll save the toast for my eggs.

Dany walks back, and I immediately notice she seems uncomfortable. She forces a smile and quickly assesses the food being cooked. She plays with the burners to get us back on track.

"Everything okay?" I whisper, as I place my hand on her lower back.

She looks up at me and smiles, her cheeks flushing red.

She nods her head as to motion not a big deal, "It's just that Shae's bathing suit is more like dental floss with a small amount of fabric," she whispers.

My mouth falls open, and I feel all the blood rush to my lower anatomy. Before I can stop myself, my eyes lower to her lovely rack, which I've been discreetly admiring all weekend long. This time there was nothing subtle about it.

"Jon!" Dany hisses, glaring at me. She punches me in the arm playfully. I can tell she isn't that mad.

"I'm sorry," I laugh. "But in my defense that was a very detailed image and provocative description,"

Dany laughs, too. I pull her into my arms.

"Do you forgive me?" I plead.

She bites her lip, which in itself drives me insane with need, and we stare at each other. She slowly glides her hands up my chest and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'll decide later," she says with a playful smirk.

I pull her even closer to me, "Oh, yeah?" I lean closer and whisper.

She quickly gulps, as though needing to calm herself. Could she want me, as much as I want her?

"Our eggs are going to burn," Jamie yells. "I need a good breakfast for this hike. Cook or give me the spatula."

Dany and I jump apart, our faces now beet red. Our friends laugh, Jamie is the only one not amused. He huffs while checking the food for himself. He is a cranky little bitch when hungry, but I'm used to it.

We resume cooking - the moment has passed, as we just smile at each other.

++o++

"According to my map we are halfway to the big waterfall, but we can sit for a minute and rest if you guys want," Tyrion offers.

"Yes, please!" Shae and Gilly say in unison.

I left Ghost with Dickon and his friends today. We didn't want to risk this hike being too much for the dog. I glance over at Dany, and I'm impressed at how fit she is. I forgot that the day we drove up and set up camp, she was hiking away from those assholes for many hours. I open my canteen and offer her a drink first. Dany and I packed our backpacks as a couple. I'm carrying our water, and she has our food. It's what the other couples are doing for today's hike.

More than anything I want us to actually be a couple.

The hike so far has had some strenuous parts. Several times, I held Dany's hand to help pull her up a deep incline. My face warms remembering that we'd held hands longer than necessary - often with our fingers intertwined. This can't all be in my mind.

I glance at her, and she is smiling and talking to Tyrion and Shae. They are explaining how they met. Tyrion snidely comments that meeting Shae was the one redeemable thing he could say about my ex, Ygritte. Dany'sbrow furrows. Maybe she is caught off guard by Tyrion's strong feelings.

Tyrion detested my ex-girlfriend, but he can admit he only met Shae because of her. Last semester Ygritte and Shae worked together in a bar near campus. Tyrion and I were on our way to dinner, and I made him come with me to say hi to Ygritte. The rest is history.

"Would you like some trail mix?" Dany offers as she scoots closer to me.

"I'll have anything you are offering," I smile at Dany, trying to flirt. She gives me a handful of trail mix without noticing.

Okay, I need to work on my flirting skills. Where the hell is Tyrion to coach me? I think about how I've never had to pursue a woman before. Before Dany, it's always been so easy.

Maybe too easy.

"So, did any of your friends like Ygritte?" Dany asks quietly as her eyes meet mine. She seems curious, but not upset in any way.

"That's a hard question to answer." I say honestly, pausing to organize my thoughts.

Dany nods and looks away.

I've noticed that she doesn't push me for information or details. She did the same thing when she saw my reaction to having my shirt off. I know she cares, but she won't demand information that I'm not willing to give.

I also know that if I want a chance with her I have to be open and honest. I want a good relationship. I trust her. She deserves to be able to trust me as well.

"Ygritte is not an awful person, she really isn't," I admit slowly. "And if I'm honest with myself...I could have been a better boyfriend, had I wanted to be."

Dany's eyes dart over, meeting mine as we stare at each other.

"Ygritte was my girlfriend, but I never imagined a future with her. Ever," I continue. "She was a really aggressive person. She was just the girl that pursued me at the right moment, and it worked out. She and I were on the same page for a long time. We were in a committed relationship, but just a casual and fun thing. One day to the next, she decided that she wanted to be married, and expected me to go along with her change of plans."

Dany nods with understanding, and she gives me a small smile.

"Did she know how popular you were with your students?" Dany asks pointedly.

"She did," I frown at the memory. "To be honest some of her own friends made passes at me. Obviously they weren't true friends to begin with."

"It must've been hard on her, knowing that other women are hitting on you left and right," Dany insists. "Offering you sex after a three minute conversation."

I hear the uncertainty and reservation in Dany'svoice. I remember telling her that I had only had a three minute conversation with Melisande the day before our run in at the showers. I don't think we're talking about Ygritte anymore.

I feel dread. I don't like where this conversation is going. But I have to be honest, it's all I can do. I just got away from a demanding and conniving girlfriend. Now I need honesty across the board.

I pause to calm down, I feel like I am on a job interview. I hate that Dany sees me as some asshole that has women throwing themselves at me all the time. But I also know it's true.

"Dany, Ygritte was not fazed at all about the students or even her lame friends," I say. "She was confident in herself. More importantly - she trusted me."

Moments of silence pass. Neither of us say anything as we drink water from the canteen.

Then suddenly it's as though a decision is made in Dany'smind. Shrugging, she smiles brightly at me.

"That's great Jon," she laughs halfheartedly. "You're right, there are girls out there that wouldn't be bothered at all. That is so not me! It would drive me insane to have a boyfriend where I had to beat girls off with a stick. I'd be miserable."

Dany hops up and offers to pick up the trash from the group as she did after yesterday's lunch. I stay seated and frown.

Why do I feel like I was just dismissed? Like it was Dany's way of telling me that we won't be dating?

Because that's exactly what she means, dummy.

We get up and continue our hike to Ouzel Falls. We come across several smaller falls and cascades that only motivate us to keep going.

Tackling one especially steep part of the terrain, we all work together to help whomever needs assistance. Jamie and Brienne are pretty badass and can do it alone because of their tall height, both are skilled enough of hikers to help the others. Jamie and I help Shae, and then I help pull Dany up, and I pull her into my arms.

"Thanks, Jon!" she says quickly while squirming to put distance between us. "You should help Jamie with Gilly, she seemed nervous about this part."

I nod carefully, watching as Dany gives me a small smile and then turns and walks away. I stand there and frown gloomily.

Once we keep moving, I notice that Gilly and Brienne link arms with Dany and enjoy an easier part of the hike.

"What happened with Dany?" Sam asks quietly so no can hear us.

"What do you mean?" I snap.

Sam rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't play dumb or get all brooding with me. At breakfast she was two steps away from jumping in your arms and sucking your face off," Sam says. "And now, she is treating you as if you are her older brother or something."

I frown, the ache in my chest is painful because he's right. She is treating me like I have been sent to the "friend zone," a guy's worst nightmare when he is pursuing a girl.

"Look, Jon," Sam says. "I've been your friend for years now. I've always enjoyed the comical aspect to your dating life. Seeing which sexy pushy girl happened to pounce on you at the right time. Don't get me wrong, it has been fun and comical to watch."

I roll my eyes, so glad my dating adventures have been a source of entertainment for my friend.

"But this isn't funny," Sam says softly. "Dany is an amazing girl, I've never seen you light up with anyone else the way you do with her. Jamie and Brienne have a lot of good things to say and they've known her since freshman year. I just don't want to see you blow it." I hear the concern in his voice.

I already have, but it's not my fault!

"Sam, it's complicated," I growl. "Dany isn't into me. She basically just told me that she couldn't handle dating someone with the constant pressure of other girls. It's not like I ask for it!"

"First, lower your voice. Second, you're acting like a damn blind fool," Sam admonishes me, his tone as sharp as nails. My frown deepens, I'm not used to Sam being so blunt.

I frown and shake my head. What does he want me to do?

"Let me remind you, this is the same girl that you have been thinking about for almost a year," Sam points out. "You know she is special, you told me you saw it right away. Remember?"

I nod, admitting how I've felt for a long time.

"I care about you. I hope you know that you deserve good in your life. Your stepmother is a cruel person, you didn't deserve the cards you were dealt. That shit is on her. Don't let her ugliness tear you down anymore," Sam finishes softly.

I lower my eyes and nod. Sam's right. I often doubt myself, which is probably one of the reasons I've never pursued someone that I really wanted to date. I've just been snapped up by the wrong girls.

I turn to watch Dany walking with Gilly and Brienne. Dany is talking animatedly and gesturing. Brienne is hysterically laughing while Gilly's mouth hangs open. I catch enough words to guess the story is about their freshman year in the dorms.

I smile watching them, Dany is gorgeous, funny and kind. No one has ever made me feel the way she does.

I'm not giving up on Dany without a fight.

++o++

Ouzel Falls is breathtaking, the drop more than forty feet through a sliver in the dark rock wall surrounding it. The water flows into a pool filled with boulders and fallen trees. There are small pools of water that are calm and perfect for wading.

The storm that rolled through last night must have scared other hikers away. Our group is the only one up here. It is very hot and sunny today, just what you would expect in early July.

We pick a spot where the huge boulders are flat. The boulders make a perfect place to set down our gear and have lunch after we explore the falls. Our group brought up two sunblock tubes to share. I grab one tube and slip my hand into Dany's hand. I pull her aside so we can help each other. She smiles at me and follows.

I am wearing a rash guard shirt that protects me from the sun while also covering my chest and back. I still need help applying sunblock to the back of my neck so I ask Dany. She also does my face, and she is very careful not to get any sunblock in my eyes. She bites her lip while applying it. I reach out and place my hands gently on her waist. Her mouth falls open for a moment, but I just smile at her innocently. She gulps and then moves on to put sunblock on the tops of my ears.

"Okay, your turn, Dany." I say and wait for her to slip out of her shirt and shorts.

Dany slides her shorts down, and then pauses for a moment before taking her shirt off, blushing furiously. She wasn't kidding, it is the sexiest bathing suit I've ever seen. Dany holds her shirt to her chest and looks away from me.

"Just put lotion on my back and shoulders please," she squeaks while frowning and turning her chest away from me.

I can see how uncomfortable she is, and it's more of a modesty issue. I slather my hands with sunblock and thoroughly run my hands over her shoulders and then down her back. I also do the back of her arms and pull her closer to me.

I add more lotion to my hand and do the back of her neck, while also working out any kinks in her shoulders.

I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Dany, you are so beautiful," I say. "Stunning...you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Dany turns her head to meet me gaze and smiles. "Thank you, Jon," she replies.

She instantly seems to relax and tosses the shirt she had been carrying with her pile of stuff.

My talk with Sam runs through my mind, I need to convince her that I am the right guy for her. I know it. I know it as much as I know she is the right girl for me.

The water pools are magnificent, and we all go for a swim.

The girls are being especially silly and happy. I feel a twinge of envy at how affectionate Gilly is with Sam. Gilly and Sam are like family to me, and I feel a twinge of sadness because I'm desperate to be close to Dany.

Brienne insists on taking photos from outside the pools, due to the whole iPhone and water thing not being a good idea. Gilly agrees to switch with Brienne after so she can be in the pictures too.

I pull Dany into my arms so Gilly can get a picture of us in the water. Dany blushes but wraps her arms around me. It's a wonderful excuse to hold her close to me. After I tease Dany, asking if she is tired and needs me to carry her again. I offer to let her hold onto my back while I swim.

"Like a baby monkey?" she scowls and laughs at the same time. "No thank you, Jon."

"I was thinking more honeymoon and past the threshold," I joke and gently cup her face, brushing my thumb across her lips.

For the first time in my entire life, the idea of marriage crosses my mind. I can actually picture myself having forever with her. I get lost in my own thoughts for a moment.

Dany is watching me intently, so I snap out of it and smile at her. That would be a great way for me to scare the crap out of her. I will keep these thoughts to myself.

The girls play 'model' while the guys do some laps - and race, of course.

Playing photographer, Tyrion is making the 'models' take turns, Shae is laughing hysterically at how bossy he is. Tyrion may have found the perfect woman as well.

Striking a pose for the camera, Dany wades over to stand in front of the falls. She is laughing as she poses with her arms outstretched. The water reaches her lower waist right below the start of her bikini bottom, and her long hair flows down her back. I breathe in and out to calm myself. I am getting excited just looking at her.  
What the hell is wrong with me? I am acting like a horny sixteen year old! But I know the answer, it's her. I'm crazy about her in every way.

Sam notices her too, leaning over to me he whispers."You are so very lucky there are no other single guys in this group," Sam says. "They would be going nuts for a chance with Dany. Jon, you better figure your issues out...and soon."

"I know, I've just got to convince her," I say with determination.

Sam smiles and lets me know that he and Gilly are ready to help in any way they can. They are good friends.

Everyone is having a great time, except for Tyrion. He is peeved no one else wants to play chicken against him and Shae. He tries again to convince Dany to do it, "I know if you tell Jon you want to play, he'll do it. I'm pretty sure he would do anything for you, Dany," Tyrion says innocently, with Shae nodding in agreement.

"Not going to happen, Tyrion. I hate that game. And I am wearing a bikini top that feels ready to fly off my body at any moment," Dany laughs.

"I'm not seeing the issue," Tyrion deadpans as Shae snickers. Her suit is equally revealing.

Dany rolls her eyes, and I've seen enough to want to step into the fray.

"Tyrion, I am going to spend some time alone with Dany. Go away," I smile.

Tyrion waggles his brows at us and then races Shae across the water to give us privacy. I notice he lets her win, and she is ecstatic.

Dany looks at me and smiles, so I pull her close to me in the water. She looks nervous for a moment and then relaxes in my arms.

"I wanted to continue the conversation we were having earlier," I whisper in her ear while holding her close to me.

"Oh?" Dany mumbles sheepishly, with her fingertips resting lightly on my shoulders.

"Yes," I say seriously, staring into her eyes. She nods in agreement. "You know, I'm just a normal guy. The truth is, it doesn't matter to me how many girls flirt or offer it up. I am trustworthy and loyal. I would never hurt you in that way."

I pause while searching her face for a reaction. She is listening to every word, with her eyes studying mine intently.

"I also have one key clarification from our conversation earlier," I lean my forehead against hers before continuing. "If you were my girlfriend, you wouldn't have to beat other girls off with a stick alone. I'd be right there helping as well."

Dany bites her lip and then giggles softly. Her hands move from my shoulder to wrap around my neck, as she pulls me closer to give me a kiss on the cheek.

We end up splashing around and enjoying a swim, Dany tries unsuccessfully to "drown me," but is unable to push me under the water, even when jumping on my back and trying. I greatly enjoy her numerous attempts, but I finally pull her close to me.

"Come here, no more drowning attempts. There are much better ways for us to exert energy," I smirks at her seductively.

Her eyes light up with delight as we embrace and hold one another closely. We share a smile before I gently plant a kiss where her shoulder and neck meet. I quickly realize it's a ticklish spot. Dany squirms in my arms but doesn't break away.

Her laughter rings in my ear, and it's the best sound.

Her smile falters for a moment as her fingertips tracing the seams of my rash guard.

"Do you wear this because of...what happened with your stepmother growing up?" she murmurs gently.

I gulp, meeting her gaze and nod to confirm her thoughts.

She pulls me even closer, pressing her chest against mine as I really appreciate Shae's tastes in bathing suits.

"I wish you didn't feel that you have to, you are perfect - exactly as you are," Dany assures me, similar to how I persuaded her earlier to be comfortable in the sexy bathing suit.

"If we were alone, I would be comfortable going without the shirt," I assure her while sliding my hand to cradle her face.

Dany and I stare at each other, our eyes alternating between our lips and eyes.

I lick my lower lip nervously, "Maybe one day we can come back here...alone?" I ask her with a small amount of in trepidation.

Dany meets my gaze confidently. "I'd love that, Jon," she responds.

I lean over and press my lips to her mouth lightly. Her body responding to me as she trembles. I think she's as nervous as I am. Each time our lips meet, we both give a little more, until our kisses are passionate and loving as our tongues move in a slow dance. My hands roam up and down her sides and back, the feeling of her bare skin only adding to my excitement. Dany's hands are holding onto my shoulders to keep us close. Her hands occasionally touching my hair.

Our kiss during the dare was really good. This is different because we are kissing because we choose to. This kiss is a promise for what is to come.

"Guys, it's getting late. Let's eat!" Jamie calls out, breaking us from our daze.

We smile and kiss one last time before looking around. To everyone's credit, no one is looking anywhere near our direction, giving us a small sense of privacy.

"Tonight, when we are able to be alone, I want to talk more about us, okay?" I ask Dany and smile sheepishly. I want to make us official, but it's also a conversation I want to have when we are alone.

"Yes, definitely," Dany smiles.

We swim over to the rocks and get out of the water; Dany and I had agreed to share a towel so we wouldn't need two. I let her dry off first, of course, forcing myself to look away as she does.

"I can't believe our weekend is almost over," Gilly says sadly while giving Sam a back massage.

"Yeah, it will take us even longer to hike down with the incline, we'll probably get back to camp just in time for dinner," Jamie says. He jokingly asks me if I want to be his sous-chef tonight.

I say no while throwing a grape at him, which he skillfully catches in his mouth. The girls laugh at us.

"We have to be completely packed up and out by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I already checked, another party has rented our site starting tomorrow," Sam instructs. We all agree that packing most of the gear tonight is the way to go.

As our rest time is winding down, and we are mostly dried off, Sam calls me over to show me something. He has his backpack on him. Gilly winks at me while passing me as she walks over to the girls that are looking at their "modeling" pictures on Tyrion's phone and laughing at themselves.

"What's up?" I ask Sam.

"Do you have pockets with a zipper in those cargo shorts?" he asks.

"Um, yeah?"

"Just in case, better safe than sorry. Take a couple of these," Sam says. He slips two foil packages in my hand. "I'm assuming you didn't bring any as you weren't planning on finding your soulmate on this trip," he smiles.

I quickly shove them in my pocket and close the zipper.

"I am pretty sure that is not going to happen tonight; but just in case, it's better to have them and not need them than the other way around. Thanks, buddy," I say.

We all pack up and get ready for the long hike back to camp.

++o++

We are all exhausted as we trudge back to our camp site after using the facilities at the campground entrance. Jamie is trying to convince us that peanut butter and jelly sandwiches would be a much more enjoyable meal than the grilled chicken and corn on the cob we have slated for dinner.

He looks at Dany for back up, but she laughs at him.

"Sorry Jamie, you lost my vote at the threat of taking away corn on the cob," Dany says.

He pouts because if anyone in our group would have given him a pass, it would have been Dany.

With Brienne on his one side, and Dany momentarily walking on his other, he agrees to make the dinner we had planned. Dany is the best cook we have, and she smiles at him and promises to help him cook.

"We'll have it done in no time. You'll see!" Dany promises brightly.

Jamie smiles and announces to us that Dany is the nicest person in our group. He picks her up good-naturedly and twirls her around. Her laughter rings out as she demands he put her down. The rest of us join in her laughter, too.

"Well, isn't this nice. And here I was worried sick about you, Dany," a guy hisses, stepping out from behind the trees at our campsite. A second guy follows behind him, and moves to stand next to him. I recognize Joffrey immediately from class last year. I can only assume the guy who spoke is Drogo.

My jaw clenches as my eyes narrow.

Jamie places Dany down but stands his ground. Dany looks like a deer caught in headlights, her face expressionless although her eyes open wide.

"I mean this is hysterical. We have been frantically looking for you, and all along you are here – living it up with another group," Drogo spits. "I met Dickon, nice kid. He knew right away where you were and with whom. Did you have fun at the falls today, sweetie?"

"Go away, Drogo, we are done," Dany says firmly.

"I'm ready to leave when you are, Dany. I took the liberty of packing your crap," Drogo spits. Drogo has Dany'shiking backpack that had been in my tent along with her rolled up sleeping bag. These little assholes went through our camp's stuff.

"Enough games, let's go," Drogo steps toward Dany as she steps back.

"Drogo, we broke up. I don't even know why you are here. I'm not going anywhere with you," Dany says firmly, her eyes darting between Drogo and Joffrey.

A dark look crosses Drogo's face.

"Imagine my surprise finding your things in some guy's tent. You look really familiar. Do we know each other? Are you Jon?" Drogo snaps while scowling at Jamie, who had been standing next to Dany. All of the gear in my tent is labeled with my name.

"Don't worry about who I am, get the hell out of here. This is our camp site and you are not welcome," Jamie says calmly.

"I'm Jon," I say as I walk over to stand next to Dany. Without caring what this little shit thinks, I slip my hand into hers and squeeze it.

I don't think it even occurred to Drogo that she would move on so quickly. Even with her things in my tent, it isn't uncommon for people to share tents as needed and there was a storm that rolled through last night. A combination of disbelief and rage crosses his face. Even Joffrey behind him looks stunned. Drogo steps closer to us, now standing directly in front of Dany. Jamie and I stand at her sides.

"Are you kidding me, Dany? We have one fight, and this is what you do?" Drogo shouts at her, then turns his attention to me. "Get your damn hands off of my girl."

"She's not your anything," I snap.

"Please, Drogo. Just go," Dany pleads. She looks terribly uncomfortable.

"You damn slut! What happened? You had to try to earn your keep in order to join their camping group? I guess you had to work for your rations like a tramp," Drogo hisses.

It happens so quickly. I reach forward to grab Drogo's shirt with my free hand demanding he apologize to her.

Instinctively, Jamie picks up Dany at the same time and drags both her and Brienne away from Drogo and me.

The next thing I know Drogo sucker punches me in the face. I was not expecting it, and I feel the rush of blood from my nose. The bastard then comes at me again. This time I'm ready and sidestep him. I don't even want to fight him. He's a punk and pissed he lost Dany. I just want him to apologize and get the hell out.

Drogo is enraged, and will not stop. Next thing I know, he has tackled me to the ground. We are rolling around and both throwing punches.

I hear Jamie warn Joffrey to stay out of it, unless he wants to make it a three-on-two fight, meaning that both Jamie and Tyrion would jump in.

The girls are pleading for someone to break it up. This is not how I wanted my relationship with Dany to start.

I finally get Drogo in a headlock and hold him still. "Drogo, enough. This is over. Just get the hell out of here and take Joffrey with you," I command. Drogo is furious that I have the upper hand.

Dany has tears streaming down her face as Gilly and Brienne comfort her, but they look equally distressed.

"Screw this shit!" Drogo scream. "Get the hell off of me."

I sigh while releasing him and stepping away. Drogo isn't badly injured. I made it a point to not hit him hard until I could get him in a headlock and end the fight. After his initial sucker punch, he never got a good hit in either. Until this point, it was more of a ridiculous wrestling match.

Drogo scowls at me and turns to walk away. He takes a couple of steps before stopping in front of Dany and turning back to face me.

"Enjoy this bitch, Jon," Drogo scowls. "You've probably figured this out by now, but Dany is completely frigid. Good luck with that. Hope you enjoyed having some kind of a sex life until now."

Dany gasps, mortified that he would say that in front of everyone. Angry tears fill her eyes.

Drogo frowns at seeing her reaction, and for a moment I think he is going to apologize for hurting her feelings. Instead he roughly grabs her by the arm.

"Enough Dany, let's go. You had your fun, but it's over!" Drogo snaps while yanking her towards him.

Dany gasps sharply as Drogo turns and roughly begins pulling her behind him while he trudges away. Even Joffrey looks stunned.

Drogo stumbles when Dany pulls her arm back. Almost tripping, he pulls Dany down at the same time. Dany's chin hits the corner of the picnic table, and she shrieks in pain.

I don't even hear what Drogo is saying as he leans over to check on her.

I see red. That was the last straw for me. I lunge for Drogo and punch him in the throat. An odd gurgling sound comes out of his mouth. I drag him away from Dany and tackle him to the ground and begin swinging. I don't even register the girls screaming and crying, begging me to stop. Joffrey tries to pull me off, so I punch him once in the nose and he falls back. I'm too enraged to stop.

"Jon, stop! Enough!" Sam shouts. He and Jamie both work together to drag me off of Drogo, who remains on the ground, not moving.

"You bastard, how dare you touch her. I'll kill you!" I grunt while struggling to get back to Drogo.

"Shut your mouth and come with me now!" Sam hollers at me. Sam has me by the shirt collar and is dragging me for a walk towards my tent. I am so mad that I am shaking.

We keep walking, past my tent and then further into the forest.

"What the hell, Jon!" Sam yells. "I was afraid you were going to hurt him to the point of earning yourself some damn jail time. You were out of control, reel it back in."

Dany. I need to see her. I turn around and start walking back to camp.

"No way!" Sam stops me. "You and I are going to keep walking until you calm the hell down. Seriously, stop it. Jamie is with the girls and Dickon's group came running when they heard the girls screaming and crying."

I frown, but nod. Sam is right. I lost control. Sam uses his finger to make a loud whistle, and suddenly Ghost runs to our side.

"Come on Ghost, you can help me calm Jon down...and avoid jail," Sam grumbles as we walk.

++o++

I feel anxious as we walk back towards our camp. I regret leaving Dany behind while Drogo and Joffrey were still there. But I was out of control and holding on by a thread. I trust Jamie and Dickon's group were able to kick them out.

As soon as I step into our shared area by the fire pit, I sense something is wrong. The girls have a look of dread on their faces. I scan quickly in search of Dany, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dany?" I immediately ask.

"Jon, why don't you sit down? Let's get you some ice for those hands," Gilly offers.

I frown, looking around again.

"Seriously, where is Dany?" I repeat.

"Jon, she was upset," Gilly sighs. "The whole fight was so violent. It was just an ugly situation."

"Gilly," I warn. I need to her to spit it out.

"Look, all we know is that she picked up her camping gear and left," Gilly says. "They sent a ranger over to take Drogo to the infirmary. Dany didn't say a word to any of us. Even when we tried to talk to her, she begged us to leave her alone." I see that it pains her to tell me this.

Dany is gone?

"Well look who's back from his anger-management walk," Joffrey says snidely.

We all frown as Joffrey enters our camp. He is holding up his hands as if to say that he is not there to fight.

"Believe me, this is the last place I wanted to come back to," Joffrey scowls. "Drogo left his bag with the car keys in it."

Joffrey motions to the tree they stepped out from behind, and he picks up a backpack we can only assume is theirs.

"You know, when you were my teacher last year," Joffrey turns to face me, "I used to think you were so damn smart. But you're an idiot. This is a little game Dany and Drogo play with each other. It makes their love life more exciting. After all that, you don't even get the girl. She's with him again, taking care of his sorry ass like always."

Blood rushes to my face, a sick feeling settling in my stomach.

"I almost forgot," he laughs. "Dany changed clothes at the main entrance, she asked me to bring this back and return to someone named Sandy or Shanna something?"

Shae's eyes widen at seeing her bikini. Dany had been wearing it when we got back from the falls. Joffrey holds it up so that it dangles, smirking at it.

"This is some sexy shit, Shanna," Joffrey says. "Too bad I didn't get a chance to see Dany wearing it. She made me leave the room before she changed. I think she wanted to give Drogo a private show. Those two freaks...always fighting and then making up."

Tyrion snatches the bathing suit out of Joffrey's hands, and then walks Shae back to their tent.

Before I process what Joffrey is saying about Dany, I decide to deal with him first. I step closer to Joffrey.

"You know Joffrey, I wonder what your friend Drogo, or his cousin Margaery, would say if they were to find out how you're always harassing Dany?" I ask him.

Joffrey looks startled.

"And don't forget, as your teacher last semester I saw first-hand how you leered at Dany in my class," I continue. "Your sick game is up. Dany may be too nice to blow you and your bullshit out of the water, but I'm not."

Joffrey looks worried.

"I don't care if Dany marries Drogo tomorrow...you had better leave her the hell alone and knock off your sexual harassment," I tell Joffrey as I step closer. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, I understand," he snaps.

Joffrey rolls his eyes. He walks away and then stops one last time.

"Hey Jon, Dany is with Drogo and going to ride back with us," he calls. "Anything you want me to tell her on your behalf?" The smirk on his face is loud and clear. He is taunting me.

"Just get the hell out of here, Joffrey," I snap.

As soon as he is gone, my friends walk over to comfort me, which only makes me feel worse. How could she do this? I'm such a fool.

I'm pissed and heartbroken at the same time. I shake my head and tell the group I need to be alone. They nod in understanding.

I go to my tent and lie down, my heart aching. All of her things gone. I can't believe after all that, she went back to him. Joffrey's words ring in my ear, "This is a little game that Dany and Drogo play with each other."

How could I be so stupid? I was so sure I meant something to her. Bitter tears fill my eyes, but I blink them away. I refuse to cry over her.

The good news...now I know the girl I've been pining for doesn't really exist. Now I can let her go, and be done.

I close my eyes, trying to sleep. Maybe then I can get some reprieve from the sadness I feel.

Sleep doesn't come. Instead conversations, looks, and warm embraces play over and over in my mind. I sit up, struggling to reconcile what I feel for her in my heart with the fact that she left camp, she left me, and with what Joffrey produced as evidence.

I remember the beautiful girl I met in my classes last year. She was always respectful and kind to everyone around her. She was warm and genuine. I think about that day in February when she entered my office. I couldn't help but stare at her because the bright girl I knew from class was shattered and heartbroken. I never touch people, and I don't really like to be touched myself.

I surprised myself when I pulled her into my arms and held her that day. I think I needed her as much as she needed me. Holding her felt so right. We've never talked about that day.

Joffrey is right. I really am an idiot.

A complete idiot to believe a word Joffrey said, an idiot to doubt Dany for even a minute.

I do know her. In fact, I'm crazy about her, unlike anything I've ever felt before.

I allowed my insecurities and jealousy to cloud my judgement for a moment, and I will give Joffrey credit...he was convincing.

I do trust her.

Even if she was worried about Drogo because of the beating I gave him, she would have made sure he was okay, but I know she isn't going back to him.

I jump up from the floor of my tent. I don't know where she went, but I need to find her.

I run out of the tent yelling for my friends to meet me at the fire pit.

"Guys, I don't care what it looks like. Dany would never go back to him. I don't know why she's not here, but I know she cares about me. And I...well, truth is I'm crazy about her. I've got to find her!" I spit out.

I am rewarded with smiles and encouragement. I get my hiking backpack and flashlight, we have a couple of hours before it gets dark, but just in case. Gilly reminds me that Ghost is a great tracking dog. Brienne brings out her bathing suit that Dany was just wearing.

Everyone wishes me luck as I take off in search of Dany.

++o++

I walk towards the main entrance of Aspenglen campgrounds, with Ghost leading the way. I figure I'll check in with the ranger's station first in case they've seen her.

I enter the park ranger offices, glad I caught them right before they closed for the day. I look around the lobby and I see her. Dany is sitting on a bench with her gear at her feet, with her eyes red and puffy from crying. I do a double take because I was not expecting to see her here.

She doesn't notice me. She seems to be lost in thought while staring at the ground. I slowly approach.

"Penny for your thoughts," I say quietly when I am standing next to her.

She gasps and looks up, but the moment our eyes meet, she looks away and sniffles softly.

"Dany, come here. Please. Talk to me," I say. I sit down next to her and pull her into my arms to comfort her.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Jon, I'm sorry. I ruined everything. All that drama, the things Drogo said, and your fight with him...it scared me how violent you were with Drogo...I just had to get away. I don't think I'm good for you."

"Is that what you think, that you aren't good for me?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, I'm not!" she snaps.

"Dany, I'm sorry...I've never lost control that way. When he had his hands on you, and then you got hurt...I lost control. I'm not proud of it, at all. It is something I am going to work on, I don't want that to ever happen again," I pause to reach over and check her chin, it is badly bruised but the skin didn't break. "I'm sorry I scared you, it won't happen again."

Dany nods, her eyes show understanding and forgiveness.

"Also, Drogo is a jerk and Joffrey too," I say. "But nothing was ruined, especially not by you. It was one bad part of a great camping trip, that's all. No one is upset with you, Dany. In fact everyone was worried you left. Especially since Joffrey came back to camp and told us you had made up with Drogo..." my voice trails off, the pain I felt creeping back to mind.

"What? Joffrey said that?" She looks confused.

"Yeah, he brought back Shae's bikini and told us that you were riding back with them. He told me that you and Drogo always break up and then make up," I finish painfully.

Dany places her hand on my cheek, searching my eyes. I frown because I had been so hurt at the idea of it all just being a sick game. She pulls me close, wrapping her arms around me. I allow myself to enjoy her warmth.

"That must have hurt you; I hate that Joffrey did that. But it's not true, Drogo and I were done before I even ran into you," she states firmly.

Dany looks confused for a moment, as though she is trying to work something out in her head.

"I didn't want to keep Shae's suit so I changed in the bathroom," she explains. "I then asked the woman at the Lost and Found to please deliver it back to your camp tonight. I even told her what lot number it was and watched her write down Shae's name. I do remember Joffrey was in the lobby waiting for Drogo, who was getting medical attention. I didn't even think he saw what I was doing at the Lost and Found. What an ass!"

I laugh with relief. Joffrey is a snake in the grass. We agree he probably offered to make the delivery himself.

I smile and pull her into my arms. She hugs me back.

After some time, the park rangers let us know they are locking up, telling Dany they can give her a ride to Estes Park if she still wants it.

"Dany, don't go. Please," I beg. "Stay with me."

She nods before turning to the ranger.

"Thank you so much, but I won't be needing that ride after all," Dany tells him.

++o++

As we have a couple more hours of light and our gear, we decide to go for a short hike. Before heading out, we see one of Dickon's friends. I ask him to tell Sam and Gilly that I found Dany, and tell them that Dany is safe and with me. He also takes Ghost back to camp. He was one of the boys that ran to our camp during my fight with Drogo. He tells us that he is glad things are settling down.

We walk in comfortable silence while holding hands. I run my fingertips down her palm, and she shivers and smiles. When we get to a pretty spot, I stop and pull her close to me. Dany wraps her arms tightly around me.

"I'm going to kiss you now, I mean really kiss you," I say while pulling her entire body tightly against mine. I feel her shiver in anticipation, her lips parting as her violet eyes stare at my lips.

I press my mouth to hers and immediately push my tongue into her mouth. I kiss her frantically, I need to feel her. I need to show her how much she means to me. One arm on my shoulder and the other gently pulling on the curls at the bottom of my head, Dany appears to be equally desperate for me.

We kiss for what feels like minutes, but the darkness of dusk tells us differently.

"Jon, it's getting dark. We should head back to camp." Dany says slowly, alternating kisses to my lips, neck and cheek in between each word she whispers.

"I did bring a flashlight, so we could stay right here and keep kissing," I say hopefully, although Dany is already shaking her head no.

"I'm also starving, I am guessing there are some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches waiting for us." She giggles while grabbing my hand and leading me back towards camp.

++o++

Everyone was so relieved when I brought Dany back to the camp. She admitted that she felt so bad about what happened with Drogo and that she felt stressed that she may have ruined the trip. The group immediately put her at ease.

I now sit in my camping chair with Dany on my lap. We are sharing s'mores while snuggling. As much as I'm enjoying our last campfire with the group, I am anxious to get Dany back to our tent to be alone.

When no one is looking we steal short kisses and smile at each other. Dany bites her lower lip and leans down to kiss my neck.

"I wish we were alone," Dany whispers. My cheeks flush with excitement, I'm hoping she wants to be alone with me as much as I want to...and for the same reasons.

"Me too. We will be soon," I assure her.

As we are enjoying our beers, we go around and make toasts. When it's Sam's turn, he holds up his beer. He has consumed his fair share of beers tonight.

"I want to make a toast to Dany. I've never seen my best friend as happy and alive as he has been this trip. And let me add," Sam motions with his hands towards me and Dany, "I've never ever seen Jon be so loving and affectionate. Who knew that the same girl that I've been hearing about for almost a year would be the one to join our camping trip? To Dany!" Sam says, his voice full of emotion.

We all take a drink.

"Sam, what did you mean...you've been hearing about me for a year?" Dany asks. She looks genuinely confused.

The entire group is silent, and Sam's eyes widen as he takes a large drink from his beer.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I lean over and kiss Dany on her shoulder. She turns to look at me, her eyebrows raised.

"On that note, I think Dany and I are going to call it a night. I do want to explain everything to her, but I also want to do it in private," I smile as the group laughs.

Sam looks mortified and apologetic.

"It's okay, Sam. I was going to tell her tonight anyway," I say to him.

We say goodnight and then use our lantern to walk to our tent. Dany leans up and kisses my cheek.

"Be ready to explain when we get to the tent," she teases me and then pinches my butt to stress her seriousness.

++o++

Once we are inside the tent, with our shoes kicked off, I pull her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

"I really care about you Dany, and I have for a while. I want you to know the truth," I begin.

She looks at me, confused. I clear my throat nervously.

"I've mentioned you a few times over the last year to Sam," I confess. "I've always felt a connection to you. I would have loved to get to know you better, even as a friend. The truth is, part of me always wanted more from you...since the day I met you."

"Wow...Jon. I'm actually shocked. I had no idea," Dany blushes while examining me. "So, why didn't you try to get to know me better?"

"First, I knew you had a boyfriend, and I was with Ygritte. And second, you were so aloof...I was sure you were not even remotely attracted to me," I mumble.

Dany starts laughing while shaking her head, she sits on the sleeping bag still chuckling.

"Are you kidding? I had a crush on you the moment I laid eyes on you," she says, her eyes bright with excitement. "But in all fairness, I did decide not to think about you that way because so many girls were after you. It was annoying."

Dany explains her visualization exercise that kept her emotions in check. A sixty-year old with eight grandkids, ha!

"Also, right before Ghost and I found you in the woods," I say in a rush, "the group played a game of Never Have I Ever. I admitted having a serious crush on you. Imagine my horror when Jamie and Brienne knew exactly who I was talking about. When I brought you back to camp, everyone knew who you were already. I wasn't sure if they'd play it cool!"

Dany blushes and then moves closer to me. I hold my breath as she pulls me towards her for a kiss.

I cup her face and pull away from her so I can look at her, studying every feature on her face, committing this moment to memory. I have to tell her how I feel. I don't care if it's too fast. It's what my heart is telling me.

"I'm crazy about you...like nothing I've ever felt before," I smile at her nervously. "I've been waiting until the right moment to ask you something."

"The right moment? Ask me what?" she says, smiling too.

"Yeah," I whisper, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

"You can say anything to me. You should know better, Jon," Dany says.

"Fine, then here goes. I really like you, a lot. And I know this is fast, but I really want us to date...exclusively," I tell Dany.

Her eyes light up and a smile breaks out on her face.

"I would like that too, Jon," she whispers.

"Dany, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask hopefully.

"Absolutely, now kiss me," she demands.

"Dany, you are amazing," I whisper, before giving her a kiss.

++o++

We spent hours gently kissing while talking about our lives, holding each other while lying on top of our sleeping bags. It's a much warmer night without the storm.

Our kisses are loving and slow, as I let my hands roam up and down her body. Then Dany pauses and guides my hands under her shirt as I explore her body.

"Dany," I moan her name softly as I discover she isn't wearing a bra. My need for her is overwhelming.

"Jon, I don't want to go too fast - at least not having sex tonight," Dany whispers while resting her forehead to mine.

"Neither do I," I nod in agreement. "I really want this to work. There's no rush. Let's really get to know each other. I want to know every part of you."

"Well, when you say things like that, you make it hard to be wise," Dany giggles before deepening our kiss and rolling onto her back and pulling me with her.

"Dany," I whisper as I situate myself on top of her. I know she can feel how hard my dick is.

With her lips parted and panting, I can see the lust in her eyes. She wraps her legs around me while pulling off my shirt. Her hands touch my chest and then she pulls me close. Dany's hand resting on my back. I lie down, letting her feel exactly what she does to me. She moans with desire upon feeling my body's reaction to her. I softly pull her lower lip with my teeth in a teasing way before kissing her again.  
I kiss her jaw, her neck, I slowly kiss behind her ear as she whimpers. My hands explore her perfect breasts as I lower my mouth to her cleavage while moving her shirt down one shoulder. Her moans encourage me on.

Suddenly I feel her tense, a frown appears on her face. I quickly pull her shirt back up her shoulder.

"Dany?" I ask with concern.

"Jon, what Drogo said about me - the frigid thing." Her cheeks get red as she clears her throat. "Drogo and I had a terrible sex life, thanks to the combination of his excessive drinking and me not being happy in the relationship. But...I don't think...I mean..."

"Dany, I wasn't worried for even a second that you and I are going to have any issues in the passion department. I already know how you react to me. When the time comes, when we are both ready...we are going to be together. Don't worry about that, okay?" I assure her.

"And let me assure you, my 'delivery' percentages will meet with your satisfaction," I promise her confidently with a teasing smile.

Her breath hitches before she runs the tip of her tongue across her lips. "I'm going to hold you to that," Dany says excitedly as she pulls her own shirt off with a wicked smile.

She laughs and pulls me in for a kiss.

I then kiss down her neck, stopping to lick her collarbone before kissing further to take her nipple in my mouth. Dany gasps and pulls my hair while still pushing my head closer to her.

I growl when she rocks her hips against me, grinding her core against my almost painfully hard dick. I look up to see her smirk as she enjoys my reaction. I kiss to the underside of her breast and gently bite her, she shudders while gasping loudly.

She rolls us over so that I'm laying on my back, sitting up she smiles down at me. Dany moves to straddle me as I sharply inhale.

I watch as she slowly and tenderly kisses my jaw, neck and then finally painstakingly kissing down my chest and stomach.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Jon," she whispers. "Never forget it."

I nod before quickly flipping her back over as I resume kissing her passionately.

I've never felt as close to someone as I do when in Dany's arms.

++o++

After hours of giving and receiving affection we decide to get ready for sleep.

As we change into our sleepwear and situate our sleeping bags I have an idea.

"What do you think about sleeping by the fire pit. Since it's our last night camping?" I ask.

Her violet eyes light up as she nods enthusiastically.

I quietly set up our sleeping bags by the pit and Ghost has joined us, demanding pets from Dany. The moment she stops he nudged her hand with his head. She complies happily, Dany is very affectionate with my dog. Who seems to adore her already.

I know the feeling.

With Ghost sleeping at our feet and Dany and I holding each other before sleep we whisper quietly in between gentle kisses.

"We should be getting back to Boulder mid-afternoon at the latest. May I take you out on a date tomorrow night?" I ask hopefully as I kiss her neck. "I'd like to take you to The Mediterranean for dinner. After, we can walk around Pearl Street if you are up for it."

"Jon, I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow. But we don't need to eat at such a fancy restaurant," Dany says firmly, stopping to look me. "I just want to spend time with you. Let's eat at Chipotle, which is also on Pearl Street."

"It's our first real date, let me spoil you," I whisper.

Dany blushes but agrees. I kiss her nose.

"We can agree that our second date will be at Chipotle, which I think should be the following night," I notify her while she giggles and nods in agreement.

I pull her into my arms tightly so we can go to sleep.

It was a rough start, but it became the start of something beautiful.

"Goodnight, Dany," I whisper.

"Goodnight, Jon," she whispers, kissing me one last time before she falls asleep in my arms.

We lie under the stars while enjoying our last night of camping.

++o+ Story End +o++


End file.
